


A Princess and Her Two Jewels- A Phantom of the Opera AU

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Hubert von Vestra, Mentioned Dimitri Blaiddyd, Mentioned Dorothea von Arnault, Mentioned Felix Fraldarius, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Hanneman von Essar, Mentioned Jeritza von Hrym, Mentioned Lambert Blaiddyd, Mentioned Manuela Casagranda, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Mentioned Petra Macneary, Mentioned Rhea, Mentioned Rodrigue Fraldarius, Minor Character Death, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Lambert Blayddid/ Rodrigue Fraldarius, Multi, Nightmares, Oblivious Sylvain Jose Gautier, Out of Character Felix Fraldarius, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadist Hubert von Vestra, gay disaster dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: A genius who walks in shadows orchestrates all the goings-on in the Garreg Mach Opera House, that is until, new management arrives. Now that his carefully laid plans have run awry, he can barely contain himself, lashing out and breaking down. Even the chorus girl he loves so dearly, betrays him by siding with a much too handsome man, who just happens to be a part of that new management.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 10





	1. Dear Reader

Hello and Welcome!

I took the time to write up this first chapter as a separate author’s note to help keep a few things straight.

This is a Phantom of the Opera AU, and I will only be using FE3H names for things and not a mix. Also, this is heavily based on the musical, however, there will be several major differences and as many subplots as I can stuff into this.

For your viewing pleasure I have also included a link to a mock playbill for this. Note: The playbill does contain spoilers if you have seen any POTO related media.  
https://www.canva.com/design/DAD6BwkmKLE/WHh5JORJ4AFsi4MV0XgvIw/view?utm_content=DAD6BwkmKLE&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton


	2. Visiting a Memory

It is a cold day for spring, and clouds form over a busy town. Rain may come, but that didn’t stop multitudes of people from making their way to an older street. Today there was an auction, and the idea of a purchase from this auction drew people in like a honeypot. Several carriages were already outside of the location, and more still appeared. In one carriage, an old man grips his cane in anticipation. As the carriage comes to a stop, he waits for his nurse, and carefully exits his carriage. He stares up at the building and gathers the strength to enter.

He takes slow steps up to enter the derelict structure. It was a grand old thing, sitting stately in a square all on its own. Or, at least it used to be grand. Now, the entire building looked like a stiff wind would cause it to come crumbling down, so the man said a quiet prayer and reminded himself why he was here. It would be worth it, to find it. 

At his side, the young nurse helps him, one hand holding him to steady his steps. The duo enter the building and make their way to the stage, where a decent crowd has already gathered. Taking his place on the stage, the old man felt awash with memories, both foul and pleasant.

Before he can stew in those memories a clear voice brings him back from his thoughts, “Lot 663 then, a preserved poster from this house, from a production of Hannibal by Chalumeau.” 

The auctioneer whose voice rang out had a bored face and blueish hair that spilled in front of blank eyes. Standing next to him was his assistant who was also probably his twin, alike in both looks and stature, holding the described poster in front of herself. The bidding commenced and the old man stood in silence, giving his long red hair a ruffle as he watched the people around him. 

He tuned out the auctioneer as he observed the crowd, curious as to who else might be here. Most faces he did not recognize, but one struck a chord within him. A face, partially hidden with glasses, but silver blonde hair stole away any anonymity. Serrah Jeritza von Hrym, a man who served in this very opera house, with whom the eldery Ferdinand von Aegir had once indebted himself to. A man who now is looking back at him. Their eyes lock for a moment, and their shared history is acknowledged with a solemn nod from each of them. 

“Lot 665, a papier-mache musical box, with the figure of a monkey in red robes, playing the cymbals.” 

Both sets of eyes now snap to the front of the room. This was the item Ferdinand had come for and they both knew it. Jeritza had been passively observing, but this was one item he would be willing to bid on, if only to make the other man sweat. 

“This was discovered in the vaults of the theatre, far below where production members would go. It is also still in working order.”

The assistant brought the item to where all could see it, and began to turn the little arm of the music box, “showing here.”

“We shall commence at fifty gold!”

Ferdinand held up his number. As he was acknowledged by the auctioneer, Jeritza held up his. The bid went up a few times, until it reached a point Jeritza would not pay. Ferdinand held up his number, and the auctioneer counted off, “seventy-five gold, do I hear eighty?”

His empty gaze glanced over the crowd, and seeing a shake no from Jeritza, “then sold, to our Vicomte von Aegir.”

The showing assistant walked the piece over to him and handed it off in exchange for the offer. He held it gently, delicately and admired his purchase.

Lost in his thoughts he examined the figure even closer,

_A collector’s piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead?_

Jerked once more from himself by the auctioneer’s voice, Ferdinand looked back to the man, 

“Lot 666, a chandelier in pieces. Some of our attendees may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera. A mystery never fully explained. We’re told that this was the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster which befell this opera house. Our workshops have begun repair on it. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination.”

At this, the assistant pulled the cover from the chandelier and pushed a lever, engaging a pulley that began drawing it back to its rightful place high above the seats of the opera.

The crowd watched as the chandelier soared above them, the very act of it freezing them all in their place. As the chandelier rose, the opera house around them seemed to breathe life again. The light spilled like honey from the now raised chandelier and began dripping over the space.  
The entire building filled with a warmth long since forgotten. 

Ferdinand leaned back, eyes closed and let that warmth envelope him. It began to feel as if all that happened years ago was merely yesterday. In his mind the dusty opera house was once again a shining star of fame and praise. The plush seats that were always full, sparkling banisters that could be used as mirrors, and grand statues cast in bronze and laid with gold appeared in his mind. But of course, the most prominent figure, the chandelier, glittering and full of grandeur greater than anything he’d ever seen.


	3. A New Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting these chapters weekly on Fridays, they will be released regularly. I also only have a few more chapters to write, so if I finish the whole work I may up my posting to two chapters a week or so, but we'll see.

It is a seasonable day in spring, and the air is filled with the sounds of a joyous city. Just later that day the Garreg Mach Opera House would be premiering a new production of Chalumeau’s “Hannibal” and the populous was thrilled at the chance to view it. The queue had not yet formed, as the Sun had not reached its peak and the show was not until after it set, but a lone carriage pulled to the front.

There was a well dressed figure waiting for the arrival of the carriage. A smile lit up her face as she saw two men step out and she extended a hand to each of them. Each man gave her hand a kiss. A gracious laugh escaped her, and she motioned for them to follow her up the steps.

At the top of steps she turned to them, and with a dramatic sweep of the cloak she was wearing opened her arms wide and exclaimed, “Welcome Monsieurs, to the Opera Populaire!”

This showmanship was not needed on the opera owner’s part, but she enjoyed the drama. And, if the two men had not already agreed to buy the opera house from her, that would have definitely sold them. On the left, Monsieur Fraldarius was gleeful, as the idea the theatre was now partly his, was finally sinking in. On the right, Monsieur Blaiddyd stood astounded and in awe as the opera’s owner certainly lived up to her preceding reputation. 

She turned and began to lead them inside, finally beginning the welcome tour. They started in the grand foyer of the opera house. The floors, made of a beautiful stone clacked with every step, and walls were lined with richly colored paper. Strong rounded columns lined the area, and they were adorned with mystifying statues, some depicting famous characters, others completely unique. 

Next, they moved into a side hallway. This was considerably less elegant than the entryway, however, the craftsmanship was solid. Following this path, they ended up backstage. The area was spacious, and every inch was filled with activity. The area bustled with crewmen setting out props, organizing the orders, washing the stage, ensuring the blocking marks were visible. It was absolute chaos, but all the crew members seemed to be confident and managed not to run into each other. At this point Rodrigue took a moment to scan the area, looking for the faces he’d recognize. 

Standing on a box at the far end of the area, he spotted his first son. This is Glenn, his oldest, a skilled carpenter with a fondness for the arts. He was directing the flow of traffic, and likely keeping track of the location of his props. On stage, a few actors were rehearsing movement, and so Rodrigue’s eyes were drawn that way. His other son was apprenticing in choreography and would be up there taking notes and helping the actors. 

He did not try to wave at them, instead choosing to let them focus. His sons knew he was contributing to the theatre now, but he wanted to surprise them with just how much. Lambert and the previous owner, Madame Rhea, had been waiting for him, watching. Rodrigue was a bit embarrassed but the good lady had the tour resumed quickly. 

The next stop on this tour would be the dressing rooms. Rhea brought them to a long hallway lined with doors. Most were open, displaying empty rooms, many actors already practicing, and some still sleeping. The few doors that were shut held actors getting ready as they toured. In one of these rooms Lambert’s son, Dimitri, was touching up his face again. He was joined by his closest friend Dedue Molinario.

“Dimitri, I assure you, you look great. Both your father and crush will be impressed tonight.” This was the third time Dedue has assured his fellow about his looks.

The man in question huffed and continued to brush the powder across his cheeks. The blush on his face matched the girls’ across the way now.

These girls were giggling about a crush as well. Two beautiful brunettes were huddled over a small note, accompanied by flowers. The addressee of the note is one Edelgard von Hresvelg. With her was one of the minor divas of the house, Dorothea Arnault. They both live and train at the opera house. 

“Edie, this is great! Your secret admirer will be here for tonight’s show! Maybe we can get a better guess at who he is now.”

Edelgard was simply basking in the attention of the note. It was uncommon for a chorus girl to have a secret admirer, so she would take what she could get.

The trio on the tour left the hallway of dressing rooms rather quickly. There’s not really much to see in all honesty. So, they continued. They travelled through the opera house itself to another smaller building in the back. They passed through a quaint courtyard to reach it. 

This building is the dormitory. As a part of the Opera house, many of the backstage crew and minor performers lived here. This where their three sons currently resided as well. They took note of the location, but decided they didn’t really need to see the inside. This part of the Garreg Mach Opera would stay the lady Rhea’s care anyways. 

Leaving the area, they stayed outside, went opposite of where the stable lay, to enter the office from the side door. This is where they would spend most of their time, managing money, making decisions and doing other general administrative tasks. 

In the office, the three of them stopped for a while. They laid out some of the final terms of the contract, and then the men handed Rhea their cheques and signed the deal. At this point, the three of them shared ownership of the Opera Populaire.

“The new sponsor we’ve brought on will be arriving here soon. Thank you for the tour Madame Rhea, we look forward to working with you,” Lambert said, standing to head out toward the stable. 

“You will meet us at the rehearsal to announce his patronage?” Rodrigue asked as he headed out, not waiting for an answer.

~~

While the new owners of the grand opera house were on their tour of all of the inner workings of the place, another made his arrival at Garreg Mach. An extremely well dressed man astride a beautiful horse entered the stable. He had dazzling eyes that were as sweet and orange as marmalade. His soft amber hair was cropped close, except for a small section of bangs. This section was swept all to one side and curled delicately inward. These curls bounced as he rode, but remained unmussed when he came to a stop. 

He dismounts with ease, and hands the reins of his steed to the young man in the stable. Taking a moment, he dusts himself off, and adjusts the silken ascot around his neck. 

Hearing footsteps, the young Vicomte looks up just in time to see the owners of the opera house. They grin at him and take turns shaking his hand. They explain that they just had their own tour, and would love to show him around now.


	4. Introductions - Passing the Baton

The two monsieurs were considerably less gracious and attentive hosts then the Lady of the opera house was. Instead of showing their patron around, they took him straight to the stage.

They gushed to him about the performance, as well as thanked him again, numerous times. He was a bit flustered at the direct praise. While he was used to this sort of thing as a Vicomte, this was his first endeavour on his own. He was beyond excited, thrilled. Vicomte Ferdinand von Aegir, a patron of the Garreg Mach Opera Populaire. This was something to finally branch away from his father with.

As they reached the stage, he saw the old owner. Lambert and Rodrigue had explained how they had divided the ownership with her, they would be taking charge of the actual opera house, and she would retire from that front to work on being more mindful with the dormitory and training aspects. He nodded to her in a polite manner.

The stage was filled with an ensemble of actors. They danced about, perfectly in step to the music played by the orchestra. A set of actors dressed as soldiers marched onto the stage chanting their piece. Some of the costumes were missing pieces. One actor in particular had next to no costume on, exposed by the color of his hair and clothes, which were both blue and not the greens or reds of the rest of the soldiers. He only accentuated his difference by exaggerating his movements, drawing attention from everyone around not in character.

One the directors on stage, quickly motioned for this group to leave the stage. Just as they left a group of ballerinas dressed in rags and chains lept on stage. They spun and swayed in a chaotic circle, then quickly straightened into lines when the last dancer lept on stage. This dancer was dressed more similarly to the soldiers and carried a prop whip. This section of actors were all fully dressed, and they seemed more mindful of their movements. This was the section Edelgard was in, in addition to her friend Dorothea, and the director’s sister Mercedes. These ballerinas were held to higher standard, as Mercedes’ brother Serrah Jertiza von Hrym was not only the director, but one of the lead teachers of the ballerinas.

This group parted on stage without his direction and the prima donna emerged. She was radiantly dressed, and her makeup was already fully done. With every step her glimmered and her voice rose with ease to the sound of the music. 

Ferdinand and Rhea seemed content to wait for a natural pause in the dress rehearsal to make the announcement, but Rodrigue and Lambert were eager, as always, and at the appearance of the one and only Manuela Casagranda, they nearly burst. They both began to speak at once, each trying to gain her attention.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen, we are rehearsing!” The conductor looked at them as if they were crazy. He looked stressed and if his appearance was anything to go by, he was, in fact, more than stressed. His green hair was mussed and fizzy, and the uniform adorning his figure was untucked and buttoned incorrectly. The bags under his eyes were dark, and the beginnings of wrinkles crinkled across the length of his face.

Rhea held a hand toward him, “settle down, Seteth, we will only take a minute.”

She turned toward the cast, who now were all facing the small group

“As you may have heard, there have been many rumors of my imminent retirement. It is my pleasure to announce to you that they are true. I will be taking my leave of the opera house, to focus more on helping the young ballerinas in the dormitory grow in their talents.”

There was a combination of laughs at groans at the announcement. Several actors exchanged money. They took it as well as Rhea had expected, and even saw some of the ballerinas smile at each other, and she knew she made the right decision. Even though things were stressful for her, she couldn’t just abandon them. 

“I can also now tell you that these two gentlemen now own the opera house. Monsieur Rodrigue Fraldarius and Monsieur Lambert Blaiddyd. They have recently come to a fortune with their respective businesses.”

The crowd of cast and crew applauded for new owners, and some of the members even began to eye them up. Some noticed neither man wore a wedding band, but both were wearing high quality garments. A set of choice husbands they were. 

The men took a moment to humble themselves, then Rodrigue spoke, “And, we are most honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte von Aegir.”

The group applauded again, but one individual in the crowd had a strange look on her face. Turning to her friend, Edelgard confirmed she just heard the last name correct. Von Aegir?

“That’s him Dorothea, it’s my Ferdinand.”

The duo looked at him more closely, “Before my father died, at home by the sea… We were childhood sweethearts.”

“Oh Edie, he’s so handsome!” Dorothea exclaimed, both of them having forgotten the secret admirer in this moment.

The vicomte took a moment to thank the crowd, “My parents are proud to support all of the arts, especially the Garreg Mach Opera House.”

The prima donna, seeing her chance, took the moment to waltz up to the new owners and patron. SHe held her hand up to them, and they each kissed it.

“Gentlemen, Signora Maneula Casagranda, the leading soprano for so many seasons,” Rhea introduced.

At a not so quiet huff, she also introduced the leading man, “and this is Signor Hanneman Essar.” 

He took Maneula’s other hand in his own, and gave the group of men a stern look. 

“It has been an honor, thank you all, but I believe we have been keeping you from rehearsing.” The vicomte did a small bow, and began to motion for the intruding group to leave. 

Only Rhea saw his motion, and he linked his arm with hers and they left together. He stepped past the crowd, not seeing Edelgard trying to meet his eyes. She looked down for a moment but reasoned to both herself and Dorothea, “he wouldn’t recognize me anyway.”

The two new owners were then greeted by a man, younger than themselves, but older than much of the cast. 

“Hello monsieurs, I am Serrah Jeritza von Hrym, and I am the leading coach for the ballerinas, if you would, follow me.”

They did as he instructed, and he weaved carefully through the no clearing crown leading them to a place where they could stand and watch without being in the way.

“I take pride in the excellence of our ballet.”

Rodrigue noted the moves, and remembered the fluidity from before, “I see why.”

Lambert merely beamed, as this was the very reason his only son was enrolled with this company, he of all people knew just how excellent the teaching was here.

“That blonde there does especially well,” Rodrigue pointed out.

“Ah, that would be my sister, Mercedes.” 

They watched as the scene came to a close, with the prima donna’s high voice ringing out, and the leading man kneeling proudly, struggling to pull his sword from the sheathe.

“All day, we practice nothing but dancing! Where is my time to practice singing huh, I need to perfect my sound for tonight,” Manulea complained. She strutted about, mad as a wet hen.

The two managers looked at each other, the excitement they had felt for the upcoming gala was beginning to melt, at least the vicomte would be enthused. The prima donna turned her anger onto them.

“I hope the vicomte is as excited by dancing girls as the two of you are, because I will NOT be singing tonight. I have not had the time I need. Good bye, monsiers.” She stomped off.

The managers turned to the Serrah, eyes wide and unsure of what was happening.

Lambert was the first to speak, “What should we do Serrah? The Lady Rhea has already left!”

Jeritza looked at them with a smug and amused grin.

“Grovel.”

They echoed the word to him, and with a shake of their heads, went after the leading lady.

She was storming out, screaming about her mistreatment and how much they would miss, and they begged and pleaded at her. Showering in her compliments and praise, and anything else they could think of to try and get to perform that night. With a sudden thought Lambert turned to the conductor. 

“Monsieur…” he struggled with coming up with a surname, as he realized he hadn’t heard it yet, but continued before he lost his thought, “isn’t there a rather stunning aria for Elissa in Act 3 of this play? Perhaps our Signora, goddess of song, would perform it for us?”

The conductor nodded, but she was still angry, “No! Because I do not have my costume for Act 3 yet! Because somebody has not finished it.”

Rodrigue jumped in now, “Oh please Signora, our modern marvel, would you, as a personal favor, oblige us with a private rendition. No costume needed! Unless of course our conductor objects…”

Seteth, the conductor, paled and shook his head.

Manuela, seeming to come out of her rage, paused and thought for a moment.

“If my managers command me.”

She turned to Seteth, “Monsieur Venerten.”

He sighed, “if my diva commands.”

“Yes, I do!”

She more carefully made her way back to the front of the stage. Striking her pose, she nodded to the conductor.

“Signora.”

“Maestro.”

They began the aria in perfect tandem.

_ “Think of me, think of me fondly _

_ When we've said goodbye _

_ Remember me, once in a while _

_ Please promise me you'll try _

_ When you find that once again you long _

_ To take your heart back and be free-” _


	5. These Things Do Happen - A Message From the Phantom

As the signora hit the highest note yet, she was cut off. One of the backgrounds for the play had come loose from its place and tumbled down onto her singing figure. She collapsed under its weight and let out a cry of pain. All eyes were on the yelling singer and missed the shadowy figure fleeing above.

“Oh my! Signora!”

The managers rushed to help her but she brushed them away, “ I hate you! I hate you!”

Some of the cast swooped down to assist her, and this time she let them. Mercedes, one of the ballerinas paled, took a few steps back casting her eyes all around.

“He’s here, the Phantom of the Opera. I can feel his presence.” The other ballerinas heard her and grouped close together, as if the strength of numbers could protect them from the horrible mention of his name.

Rodrigue knew his son might know what happened and so called out, “Glenn! What’s going on up there?”

Summoned by his name, the boy looked down at the crowd.

“Please, don’t look at me! I wasn’t up here. No one was!”

Mercedes took this chance to further her previous statement, “it must have been the ghost!”

Her brother, during the comotion had disappeared from the stage. He made his way into the back and began to search for something else, for this was not an uncommon occurrence, but there was another part. Standing for a moment to think about where next to look, a piece of parchment fluttered down in front of him. It fell too slowly to be natural, and so he knew, this was that missing piece. Looking more closely at it, he saw that this was a letter addressed to the new managers. Letter in hand, he made his way back to the crowded scene on stage.

Rodrigue, not wanting to place blame on his son the first day of his new ownership, tried to calm the dive.

“Signore, these things do happen. An accident is all.”

“For as long as I have been here, these things do happen. And did Rhea stop them from happening? No! And the two of you are just as bad. ‘Accidents do happen.’ Until these things stop happening,” she gestured to herself, “this thing does not happen!”

She turned and yelled for Hanneman leaving the stage just as angry as before. The conductor sighed and held his head. Both managers began to panic in earnest now.

“The signore will be back, won’t she?” The question was aimed at the conductor, who merely shrugged, she did seem more angry than usual.

Suddenly appearing behind the panicked managers, Jeritza spoke, “You think so Monsieurs? I have here a message from the Opera Ghost for you.”

Too concerned with the departure of the prima donna they both simply made sounds of disgust at the thought.

“He welcomes you to his opera house.”

Lambert, the more prideful of the two, interrupted now, “His opera house?”

“And orders that you should continue to leave box five empty for his use.” He motions with the cane he carried, “And reminds you that his salary is soon due.”

“His salary!” This time, Rodrigue spoke.

“Well, the Lady Rhea used to pay him 20,000 a month. Perhaps with the new patron, you can afford more.”

“I had hoped to announce his patronage tonight at the gala, but it seems we will now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!” Lambert nearly yelled, as he took the letter from Jeritza’s hands and tore it to shreds.

Edelgard’s eyes widened at the thought of Ferdinand being at the gala. Her chance to see him again, dashed by Manuela’s leaving.

“But surely there must be understudy,” Rodrigue pleaded.

“There is no understudy for La Corlotta,” Seteth responded, beginning to look a little red in the face.

“A full house Rodrigue, we shall have to refund a full house!” Lambert looked as if he were fraying at the edges at this point, and he began to run a hand through his hair. 

In an attempt to calm the uproar her just caused, Jeritza spoke up, “Edelgard von Hresvelg could sing it, sir. She is one of my ballerinas, a student I’ve had so long that I take immense pride in her performance.”

“The chorus girl?” Rodrigue asked, uncertain.

“She has been taking lessons from a great teacher as of late. I am confident in her ability.”

“Who is this teacher?” Lambert asked Edelgard as she stepped forward.

She shyly looked toward them, “I don’t know his name, monsieur.”

“Let her sing for you. She has been well taught,” Jeritza went to stand next to her, vouching for her. His sister also stepped up to her side and gave them a soft and convincing smile. Edelgard did feel like a sibling to both of them, and she had been taking lessons.She secretly hoped this would all work out. 

The men looked to each other for confirmation and then nodded.

The conductor resumed his station, “from the beginning of the aria please, mademoiselle.”

She took a deep breath and when the first note hit her ears, she sang. Her voice was softer than Manuela’s but it had the same powerful range.

_ “ _ _ Think of me, think of me fondly _

_ When we've said goodbye _

_ Remember me, once in a while _

_ Please promise me you'll try _

_ When you find that once again you long _

_ To take your heart back and be free _

_ If you ever find a moment _

_ Spare a thought for me” _

The crowd around her grew quieter with every word. Everyone in the room seemed to hang onto every note, feeling the deep emotions in her voice. Most everyone looked impressed as well, except those three closest to her, Dorothea, Jeritza, and Mercedes. 

As she sang her thoughts turned to her teacher. A mysterious voice echoing in the opera house. This owner of whom had confessed his admiration for her. The owner of whom may be the very phantom that haunts the place. It scared her, but a much larger part of her was thrilled. Not only would she possibly be able to meet this individual, but the show would go on tonight, and she would be the star. Fardinand, her Ferdinand from so many years ago would also be there. The joy in her welled up so strongly that as she finished this verse in the song her arms opened with a flourish as grand the prima donna might have done.

The cast and crew applauded widely and very quickly she was whisked away to have costumes refitted before that night. Another, younger ballerina would take her place, and her costume as well, so the supporting crew would have to work in record time for the show that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am one scene away from having this whole thing finished! I'm so excited to start posting multiple chapters a week!! I hope y'all are enoying this so far, and will enjoy the rest as it goes :)


	6. Think of Me, Remember Me Fondly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally finished writing this fic!! I'm just going through and editing it now, so I will be updating twice a week, maybe more depending on how fast I can edit

Instead of sharing her dressing room with the girls Edelgard usually did, they had been moved to the prima donna’s room, while she stayed in the original shared room. Each of the dressing rooms were the same size, but only a few of the cast actually had a room to themself. Being the lead soprano now, she chose to stay in her room, as its large mirror and deep green chaise were comforting to her. All around her, in a flurry of movement the costume designers were hemming and fixing the costumes to fit her. She was only a bit smaller than Manuela, which made it easy for them, but still, five costumes to repair in only a few hours was a lot of work. Dorothea also sat with her, helping sing the lines she would have to perform that night. Dorothea beamed with pride and without a hint of jealousy.

Jeritza and Mercedes came in and out of the room when they could, but they both had to work with the rest of the ballerinas until the show that night. Dorothea, having a speaking role, did not have to join them. She doted on Edelgard, and gave her as much advice as she could. Edelgard had many questions, and she did her best to answer all of them.

~~   
  


As she changed into the first costume of the night, Edelgard gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The gown was beautiful, far more so than the costumes she usually got the wear as a chorus girl. She took a brief moment to examine it closely before she had to run out to the wings of the stage. 

Unknown to her, behind that mirror a presence watched her. The figure stood in the shadows, and took note of everything happening in the room. He was polite and like a gentleman should, waited until she was dressed to look, but when he finally cast his eyes toward her, he was shocked with just how beautiful she was. His student and the object of his affection, standing so close and looking so heavenly. He knew he was a genius, but this had to have been his greatest achievement yet, getting the chorus girl Edelgard into the leading role.

He left before she did, eager to get to his seat to watch the show. He had spent much of the day getting ready for tonight, so hopefully the managers had followed his orders to keep box 5 empty for him. 

Upon approaching his box from the hidden passageway he had installed, the opera ghost noted that there was an occupant in his box. Not only was there an occupant but it was the young redheaded man that had been announced patron earlier in the day. 

It angered him to see him in the box, but he tempered it with the fact that the opera was in fact sold out and he likely did not have anywhere else to sit. Plus seeing as he was the new patron, it was an annoyance, but he could let this one offense go. He would be generous enough to leave a warning once the show was over. He sat in the wall next to the box, which had a chair stored away for occasions like this. It was not ideal, but at least he could still hear and see the opera from where he was.

~~

As the show went on, Edelgard got more cheers than the previous diva had ever gotten in a single performance. Her new energy brought a certain life to the play and the whole audience could feel it. 

During the aria that got her the role, she could feel a set of eyes practically burning holes in her skin, it was odd, but the one gaze separated itself from the audience with its intensity. She basked in the attention, knowing the audience loved her. And it wasn't just the audience that was entranced, but also the rest of the cast not on stage and the entire crew of supporting workers.

Another particular set of eyes was glued to her the entire time and the gaze only grew stronger during that song. These belong to the Vicomte von Aegir. He was surprised and delighted to see his childhood friend and sweetheart.

The Vicomte wasn’t the only one whose focus was entirely on Edelgard. The Phantom of course was the source of the intense gaze. He heard her melodious voice and basked in it. He had trained her well, and he soaked up her voice and the applause as thanks for all he had done. It was rightly owed to him, although he may never get the credit he so rightly deserved. 

~~

As she finished the song the Vicomte leaned in as close as he could without falling from the balcony of the box.

_ Can it be? Can it be Edelgard? _

He looked and looked at her, and he knew that this was the girl he remembered so fondly.

“Brava! Brava!” He yelled for her in the midst of the applause.

_ It seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were.  _ He thought to himself as he rushed out of the box, not feeling the phantom watch him as he went.

_ She may not remember me, but I remember her.  _

He adjusted his clothes as he went, to be his best self when he saw her after his announcement.

~~

One of the many people backstage paled at the amount of applause happening. He was told to watch the show and report back to Manuela, who was sitting in a carriage a block or so away. Shaking his head, he ran out of the opera house as fast as he could to meet up with her.

Reaching her carriage, he was out of breath, but as soon as he could, he blurted out just how much praise the new singer was getting. Manuela was of course furious, but instead of taking her anger out on anything she merely reached into the darkness of the carriage and brought up a bottle and drank the whole thing. She tossed it away and sent the boy back. Her evening was ruined enough. 

She had to think of why this chorus girl was getting so much attention. Surely Manuela still had a few years before she would be replaced, and even then, it would make more sense if one of the minor divas took her place. It was truly strange how she was so easily replaced at this point in her career.


	7. Backstage - After the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there may not be big plot development in this chapter but, *hands you lore* *hands you background ship* * hands you hc's*

Still breathless from the raucous applause following the show, Edelgard rushed to her dressing room. She needed a moment to gather herself, and to get out of the horribly sweaty costume she was currently in.

At the edge of her hearing, she could almost make a voice, it was soft and faraway, but somehow, she knew it was for her, 

“Brava… Brava… Bravissima…”

It may have bothered her before, but right now she was too happy, and much too concerned with getting out of the stage gown. 

She quickly wiggled out of the monstrous thing, and into a comfortable dress. She then went about wiping all of the makeup off of her face with a soft cloth. This took some time, but as she neared the end, a knock sounded from outside of the small room.

“Edie! It’s me, are you decent?”

Edelgard almost missed the sound, but she grinned when she realized it was Dorothea.

“Come in!”

The door burst open and a very flushed Dorothea stepped in.

“You would not believe what just happened!”

Edelgard had seen how crazy it was out there. Many of the guests were invited backstage, and the cast were doing their best to chat with each and every individual. The overly social nature of the party wasn’t really her thing.

~~ 

At said party, before Dorothea had left, many of the performers were drinking like there would be no tomorrow. The guests invited spoiled them, being rich single men with nothing better to do. However some of the actors were more focused on each other than entertaining any of the guests. 

One of the senior ballerinas, a girl with soft purplish hair, was looking for Dorothea. She had a bit of a crush on the minor diva, and wanted to praise her singing tonight, this individual has also procured some roses, and hoped that they would send the message. 

Finally finding her, she called out. Dorothea looked back at her and her face lit up.

“Petra! I’m so glad you are here!” Dorothea flung her arms around the other girl’s neck.

Petra blushed, and gently hugged her back.

“I wanted to congratulate you on your performance tonight, you were stunning,” she said, holding out the bundle of roses.

Dorothea blushed and delicately pulled the roses to her chest.

“I- uh, thank you!” she exclaimed, before turning quickly and running off. Normally she was so poised, but made her feel like a puppy in love. She had to find Edelgard quickly.

~~

“Not only is everyone looking for you, but look at these!” Dorothea held the roses out.

Edelgard examined them as she finished washing her face. They were very beautiful, but she couldn’t see if they were unique in some way, so she cautiously ventured, “who gave you these?”

Dorothea looked like she would burst. Hiding her face the roses, she mumbled something Edelgard couldn’t quite hear.

“Please speak up my friend.”

“Petra…”

Edelgard was delighted! 

“Oh congratulations! I know how you have a crush on her!”

“Edie! Ugh! Don’t say that out loud! Edie!”

Dorothea flung herself onto the chaise.

“You should go back and talk with her, as I’m assuming you ran right off..”

The pointed silence that followed told Edelgard all she needed to know. Standing, she took purposeful strides toward her friend and hauled her to stand as well. She pushed her friend out of her dressing room, laughing as she did so.

Once the door was shut behind Dorothea. Edelgard took a moment to breath, with so much good happening in one night, she was hardly convinced this wasn’t a dream. There were a few things that she was still hoping for, but she knew she should be grateful for what had already occured. 

She saw the note from earlier, of her admirer and wondered if he saw her sing the leading role tonight. She hoped he had. She also hoped that her dearest Ferdinand had as well, and maybe he would remember her.

Thinking back on her father, she missed him greatly but knew he would be proud. The angel he sent had guided her all the way here, what a wonderful thing to accomplish from the afterlife.

Drawn from her thoughts at her door opening again, she looked up to see the von Hryms come into her room. Her smile for them wasn’t as bright as for Dorothea, but it held just as much love.

They were both holding gifts, but one in particular stood out among them. Jertiza held a single black rose and it was unlike anything Edlegard had seen before.

“These are from your fans, Sorella. You are quite popular now!” Mercedes spoke first, dumping the multitude of gifts on chaise. Jeritza also put the gifts he carried there, save for the black rose.

This one he held out to her, “he told me he was pleased with you. This is a high honor.”

He gave her a soft smile, and remembered the first time he had received the same gift, so many years ago, after a new routine of his debuted on stage. Mercedes had received one as well, the year before Jeritza had, for improving the choreography of a good but rather boring opera. Edelgard could see the pride in their eyes, for earning the praise of the unspoken man. She had never met him in person, but these two considered him a brother. He was so mysterious but she trusted his judgement, as they held him in such high regard.

Wishing her goodnight, they left as soon as they appeared.

~~

Just outside the room as the Hryms were inside, the manager finally spotted the vicomte, and called out to him and motioned for him to come to them.

“Oh Vicomte! I think we have made quite the discovery with Miss Hresvelg,” Lambert said.

Butting in, Rodrigue added, “perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte?”

As the question hung in the air, the Hrym siblings departed the room, unnoticed. 

Ferdinand looked at the managers, not wanting to offend, but not wanting to acquiesce. After a moment he replied, “Gentlemen, if you wouldn’t mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied.”

As soon as he spoke, he realized the connotations of what he said, but it was too late, and turned promptly, as to end the discussion.

With the flowers he had chosen specifically for this he knocked and entered the room.

Behind him the managers exchanged a small knowing look.

“It seems they have met before…” 


	8. The Princess

Stepping into the room, Ferdinand spoke. It was quiet, but confident.

“The little princess let her mind wander. The beloved princess thought, ‘Am I fonder of dolls or of beasts or of shoes?’”

Giving a small laugh, Edelgard turned to the sound of his voice, “Ferdinand!”

“Or of puzzles or of dresses?”

“Those picnics in the attic.”

“Or of sweets?”

“Father playing the violin.”

“As we read to each other, dark stories of the North.”

“‘No.What I love best,’ said the princess, ‘is when I’m asleep in my bed.’

_ And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.” _

Ferdinand now joined in and they sang together, “ _ The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. _ ”

He set the flowers down and opened his arm, inviting her in for a hug. She gladly took his offer and they embraced for the first time in so long.

“You sang like an angel tonight.”

“You remember, Father said ‘When I’ve passed away, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.’ Well, my father died Ferdinand, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.”

“No doubt of it. You are so talented! Please let me take you to supper.”

“No, wait, Ferdinand! The Angel of Music is a strict teacher.”

Ferdinand gave pause at that. He remembered when they took lessons together. Her father was a strict teacher as well, and he knew how much she respected well structured lessons. Even after his interest in singing left him, she stayed and worked as hard as she could. It made him smile, and he knew that now that they had been reunited, they could dine together another night.

“Of course my beloved, I understand,” he said humbly.

She gave him a sad smile. He grasped her hand and squeezed it before he stood to leave.

“Supper can wait. Perhaps one day I can sit in on a lesson, like I did so many years ago. I still dream of singing, you know.”

Her face holds an unreadable expression at that statement, and Ferdinand leaves her room. He so desperately wants to be near her, now that he’s found her, but he understands that things have changed.

The door clicked shut behind him, and wrung his hands as he left. Inside the room, Edelgard stared at the door sadly. She did want to spend time with him and she hoped that her sentiment would get through to him. 

~~

They were young when they first met, about five years old. Neither of them knew why they were there, but they lived near each other, and the beach. The water was freezing, but everyday, they would both wake up and meet at the beach. They could spend hours out there but eventually Ferdinand’s nanny would announce that it was time to head back. They would leave the beach but on the condition the day could be spent together.

This demand was always fulfilled. Ferdinand’s parents were always more than happy to have something that would take him away while they were focused on business, and Edelgard’s father was happy to have him at Edelgard’s lessons. He even taught Ferdinand the beginner level of many instruments.

Every day of that long summer they spent like that. The morning on the beach, then the afternoon with Edelgard’s father. In the evenings they would find something to entertain themselves, from picnics in the attic of Ferdinand’s place, to sneaking sweets from the kitchen at Edelgard’s house. They would even sometimes spend the time telling stories, exchanging the most wild tales they could.

They spent so much time together, all as a result of one small thing. The very first day when Edelgard arrived, she was entranced by the sea. Almost immediately upon seeing it, she dropped her luggage and ran to it. She had never seen anything like it, so her father laughed, and took their bags to the door and watched her dive in. He had tried to make sure she wasn’t wearing anything too important, but too late he realized she was wearing her favorite scarf. 

She relished in joy for a moment, but soon she realized as well. Her favorite red scarf had slipped from her neck, and out to sea. She let out a cry of anguish, and Ferdinand, who had been on the beach, watching this all happen, heard. Without hesitation, he ran into the water and swam after it. She retreated to the shore and stared out at him.

She watched as he, sopping wet, came back to the beach. From his curly red hair to his shiny shoes he was drenched, but he held out the scarf to her. She smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she took the scarf and tackled him in a hug.


	9. The Mirror

The night drew to a close, with many couples from the party tumbling out into the dark streets. The opera house grew quiet, and it grew dark. The candles did not burn themselves out, but were put out, as if by magic. Many of the staff of the opera house knew this was one of the many things the opera ghost did for them. There were simply so many candles, and it would be too easy for one careless worker to forget and set the whole place ablaze. So, he put them out, in a careful and slow manner, and only after every guest had left.

Tonight, the candles all died at once, as soon as the new patron had left. No sooner than his foot crossed the threshold, did the opera house go dark.

In her dressing room, Edelgard contemplated heading back to her bed in the dormitory. It was late, and she could use the rest. However, a small part of her was still so excited about the evening, that she sat in the dressing room. She now in the more comfortable dress, and could afford to lay about until she actually felt tired. 

However, as all the candles in her dressing room suddenly blew out, all at once, she knew something was wrong. 

“ _ Insolent boy, this slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!” _

_ “Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me.” _

Edelgard searches the room, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

_ “Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master.” _

_ “Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!” _

Edelgard turned on her chaise and faced the mirror, looking, searching for what her teacher meant. Her eyes implored her own face and only found herself staring with a yearning she didn’t know she was capable of. 

_ “Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel.” _

She placed a hand one her face in the mirror, as if to comfort herself, and as she removed that hand, another face appeared behind her.

_ “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music.” _

She wasn’t frightened, as she trusted her Angel. The face was high above her own, and the silhouette attached was impossibly tall. She knew angels could be strange, and this was the first time she’d ever seen him.

_ “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music.” _

Staying focused on the mirror, she watched as he came closer and closer, moving as if he were floating. Gradually his features became clear. The tall figure was slim, and a billowing cloak was draped across broad shoulders. He was impeccably dressed, layers of fine fabric perfectly tailored. A large rimmed flat black hat completed his silhouette, and though he was large the image was not as imposing as one might think. Her eyes finally fixed on his face; it, framed with slicked back black hair. His eyes shone as brightly and as golden as the light behind him. His eyes were the only real feature she could see on his face, as the majority of it was hidden with a mask.

She knew not what might cause an angel to wear a mask, but that seemed so small a thought in her head. Instead a rush of joy, a passion in her soul filled her senses and she stepped forward to meet her teacher.

She didn't realize she had stepped through the mirror of her room, all thoughts of anything but him leaving her. The angel outstretched a gloved hand and she took it. His grip was firm, but careful and she began to follow where he led.

A distant knock falls on her deaf ears. A patient Ferdinand had returned, hopeful and full of love. When no response followed his knock, he tried again. He was torn between wanting to be a gentleman, and desperate for the company of his recently rediscovered childhood love. 

The mirror slid shut behind her, leaving no trace of her.

When silence once again answered his knock, he grew concerned. Announcing himself, he turned the knob, “my Lady Edelgard, I know-”

However, the knob did not turn, and his words caught in his throat. A rising concern began to manifest itself, surely she did not detest his presence to this length. 

His knocks grew to match his desperation, and when he was finally able to open the door, he found the room empty. It seems that the lady did not detest his presence as much as she was simply not in her dressing room any more. 

This did soothe his nerves. The show may have just worn her out more than she let on, and she had retired early. Sighing, he left a note for her, and another bouquet of flowers on her vanity. He left the room, unaware of the events that had unfolded just moments ago.


	10. Journey Deep Below

Entranced by his eyes, Edelgard followed the angel. They walked and walked and soon she had lost herself in the feeling of simply being with him.

Was this her angel? Her admirer? The phantom of the opera? She couldn’t be sure how many roles he played, all she knew was that it was sublime to simply be near him. So, she followed him, followed as he led down into the darkness, somewhere she had never known.

Deep below the opera house, they journeyed in the dark along a treacherous path. It twisted and turned, but he somehow seemed to know where to go without any light. He took long methodical steps, and helped her follow.

They entered a hallway, illuminated by what could have possibly been a million candles. However, if she had looked closer, she would be able to see that there was in fact only a single candle, but hundreds of mirrors.

The net area seemed to be from a long lost castle. Grimy stone walls with moss lined a large body of water. Waiting there, in the water was a boat. It wasn’t very large, and Edelgard was able to recognize it as a gondola. 

He led her to it, and assisted in helping her in. She had been silent for most of the journey, but now that she was seated in the boat, as he took his post at the back, she began to sing. 

_ “In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. _

_ That voice which calls to me and speaks my name _

_ And do I dream again? For now I find _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_ Inside my mind.” _

The phantom sensing not only a teaching moment, but a bonding one, joined in,

_ “Sing once again with me our strange duet _

_ My power over you grows stronger yet _

_ And though you turn from me to glance behind _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_ Inside your mind” _

It was true, the phantom was inside of the dearest Edelgard’s mind. By singing with and being near her, he had slowly drawn her under his influence. His control over her settled over her neck, like a noose, but it went unseen by all. Only powerful dark magicians could use magic such as this.

His influence let those under it know him, and his troubles, and it made them more sympathetic of him. The Hrym siblings were perhaps, at one time under this influence, but their caring about him was natural, and thus it was not needed.

_ “Those who have seen your face _

_ Draw back in fear _

_ I am the mask you wear” _

_ “It’s me they hear…” _

As he gently urged the gondola forward, he began to take them even further from the opera house. The edge of the lake gave way to a tall hallway, reminiscent of a catacomb, lit by large candelabras. 

As they went, the two voices joined as one, 

_ “Your/My spirit and my/your voice _

_ In one combined _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_ Inside my/your mind” _

The phantom turned a sharp corner, and his voice grew louder,

_ “In all your fantasies, you always knew _

_ That man and mystery-” _

_ “Were both in you…” _

They sang together once more,

_ “And in this labyrinth, where night is blind _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is here/there.” _

She sang a final line alone,

_ “Inside my mind…” _

Edelgard could see something else in front of them now, they were headed straight towards a closed portcullis. The phantom barely reacted to it, and so in her dream-like state, also did not react.

As they grew ever closer, the phantom, wanting to demonstrate his power, demanded,  _ “Sing, my Angel of Music!” _

Edelgard's voice filled the air, the high notes echoing in the chamber. The phantom urged to sing more, and her voice rose higher and higher. As she sang, the portcullis began to move, the clanking of chains almost matching her song.

The phantom still encouraged her, and while doing so, inky tendrils of his influence began to seep into her neck. As they did, and as she sang, she was able to hit higher notes than ever before, and hold them for longer. 

The gate lifted before them and the phantom let her fall into silence at last.

The phantom let the boat drift to the shore, and Edelgard took that time to look around. Her eyes started on the phantom himself, and the look on his face was somewhere between self-confident and proud. She knew her voice was the cause of that and turned her gaze to the rest of the new room.

This room was much larger than anything else on the journey. It was wide and tall. There were beautifully carved statues of men and women all around, and candles, so many candles. The room also had an air of decadence, and from what she could see, everything in the room looked both expensive, and well-cared for.

When the boat hit the shore, it was a soft bump, and then stillness. The phantom easily stepped onto the shore, and extended his hand to help her stand. He brought to the shore and allowed her to begin to wander in his domain.

When she looked to him again, he removed his cape with a grand flourish, and kept his gaze even with hers as he seated himself at the organ, the most imposing thing in the room.

He played a melody as he sang. Edelgard was captivated, and though her gaze still evaluated the room, she felt drawn to him and his song.

_ “I have brought you _

_ To the seat of sweet music's throne _

_ To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music _

_ Music... _

_ “You have come here _

_ For one purpose and one alone _

_ Since the moment I first heard you sing _

_ I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing _

_ For my music _

_ My music…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of trouble with writing the singing in this, but if you made it this far, hopefully it was palatable


	11. A Snake Singing an Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, because of all the singing kinda feels like a song fic tbh, so I hope that it's fun to read  
> there's also three different versions of this song so I just sorta fraknensteined em together  
> also this is where some of the mind control stuff happens, i don't think it's that major, but heads up

The phantom stayed seated at the organ, but his hands stilled. His mood had shifted and a new song left his lips.

_ “Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation” _

As he serenaded on, his arms began to move, as if they were a part of the song. One stretched out, palm down, and flowed with a lyrical quality.

_ “Darkness wakes and stirs imagination” _

The phantom rose from his seat slowly, and as Edelgard’s eyes met his, he kept an even gaze as he stood. She stood transfixed, and watched as his body moved, but his head stayed even.

_ “Silently, the senses abandon their defenses” _

His arms both came up, and out, again slowly, but a touch more dramatically. His fingers moved in time with his voice, and his shoulders moved so smoothly it could have been alien. With one hand he seemed to push the air, and Edelgard couldn't help but to move his gaze with it.

_ “Helpless to resist the notes I write _

_ For I compose the music of the night” _

Once her gaze was off of him, the phantom stepped down and away from the grand organ. He moved towards Edelgard, but instead of in steps, it was almost as if he floated toward her.

_ “Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor _

_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender” _

Upon reaching her side, he stood still, only moving to put space between his body and hers. He brought a hand up to her face, but he never let it touch her, simply ghosting it across her skin.

_ “Turn your face away, from the garish light of day _

_ Turn your thoughts away, from cold unfeeling light” _

His hand, still not touching her skin, pushed her face at first, then slid under her chin, and he brought her gaze onto himself.

_ “And listen to the music of the night” _

With this he tore himself away from her, and took several steps to the side. He needed room to breathe, but inexplicably his eyes were again drawn to her. 

_ “Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams _

_ Put your thoughts of the life you knew before” _

He moved around her in a circle, like a predator would prey. His arms held out strongly, dictating the way his voice carried in the room, loud, but not echoing, with a gentle enough edge to soothe the woman in front of his.

He came in close again, on her other side, and allowed himself to get a bit closer. He let one arm begin to curl around her back, and the other gathered into a fist in front of her.

_ “Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…” _

He held onto the note in soar, and as he did so, he brought the closed hand up. In tandem, Edelgard’s head rose, her eyes now closed, perfectly in time with him, and with no way to perceive she was doing so.

Her eyes opened, and his hand fell. He kept it close to her, however, it still was away from her skin. She turned to face him, and became intimately aware of just how close the phantom was to her.

_ “And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before” _

She let her head meet the hand that he held out, and panic flashed in his eyes. She stayed calm, even as he backed away many paces. 

_ “Softly deftly music shall surround you _

_ Hear it, feel it, Closing in around you” _

Gathering back his confidence, the phantom gestured with his hands, and drew himself up to his full height. He began to move again, but this time, Edelgard followed, a step behind.

_ “Open up your mind _

_ Left your fantasies unwind” _

His back eventually hit the platform on which the organ was. His movements stopped, while hers did not.

_ “ In this darkness which you know you cannot fight _

_ The darkness of the music of the night” _

He leaned back as far as he could on the platform, but it wasn’t very far. She reached out to touch him, but she turned like he had before, and dashed away.

Now, it was his turn to follow her. He stayed now, three steps behind her.

_ “Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world _

_ Leave all thoughts of the world you new before” _

Edelgard was pacing through his lair, looking at everything she could, searching for something, but she didn’t know what. He stayed with her, singing still.

_ “Let your soul take you where you long to be...” _

Again, the phantom held the final note of the verse, this time, for much longer, and much higher. Edelgard stopped moving around, somehow knowing that whatever it was she was searching for, it could not be found as an object in the world around her. Her whole body went lax, and her eyes drifted shut once more.

_ “Hearing is believing, music is deceiving _

_ Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight” _

Continued to move around her, encouraging her to look within. He stayed a few feet from her, but gestures grew in grandeur now that her eyes had shut.

The phantom, though well away from Edelgard, threw his voice to speak softly into her ear,

_ “Dare you trust the music of the night?” _

He saw her lean into the sound, and he let himself edge closer.

_ “Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth _

_ And the truth isn't what you want to see _

_ In the dark it is easy to pretend _

_ That the truth is what it ought to be” _

He knew he was speaking about himself, and how he hid his face from her. It was easier for her not to see the horror underneath. His music was all that was important, and how her voice could bring it to life.

_ “Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_ Hear it, feel it secretly possess you _

_ Close your eyes and let music set you free...” _

His voice grew into a crescendo, and he paused. He was now as close as before. The song gave him the strength, patience and confidence he needed to continue. He wrapped his arms around her, and her lax body went limp in his embrace.

_ “Only then, can you belong to me _

_ Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation” _

She sighed in the embrace, and reached a hand back. It never reached his face, and he caught the offending appendage and pushed it back toward her side.

_ “Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in.” _

With one hand, he finally held her body against his, and with the other, he intertwined their fingers.

_ “To the power of the music that I write _

_ The power of the music of night” _

They stay like that for a while, but all too soon, he disengages his body from hers. With the hand that had been holding hers, he gestured toward the way they came. She follows it, but he tiredness catches up to her all at once, when she realizes how far they have come. She passes out, but he catches her quickly and holds her like a bride.

He walks her into a smaller separate room, and lays her on the bed. It was a large, gaudy thing, shaped like a coffin with room for three, and covered in blood red silk.

_ “You alone can make my song take flight” _

The phantom tucks her into the bed, and steps away from her prone form.

As he walks away, the final verse of his song, slips quietly from his lips, like a lullaby,

_ “Help me make the music of the night...” _


	12. A Warning

The stagehands and performers did have separate quarters within the dormitory, but visits are not uncommon between the two areas. The heads of each department also acted as resident assistant, and would check in on the groups from time to time.

The night was nigh, and by this time most of the residents of the dormitories were in their rooms. One room was teeming with the older ballet girls, many still dressed from the show, all gossiping. These were ones just about to graduate and become able to move out to find their own homes, but staying for one last season. This was the prime time for gossip, and for mischief. The elder Fraldarius son, Glenn, looked forward to this time. He could play tricks on the girls, and entertain them, if only for a while.

Today, he was creeping about, wondering how best to impress them.Although, it may be easier to scare them, considering the events that day. Maybe even scare one of them into his arms for the night. Concluding the Phantom would be his fellow for tonight’s endeavor, he grabbed a length of rope and tied it into a noose. A practical demonstration of his skill and the terror of the ghost would surely be something they would not forget.

Sometimes one of them would follow him back to a more private area and they got to know each other a little better. He wasn’t exactly looking for that tonight, but if it happened,he wouldn’t mind. The girls were also restless and anxious as a result of the recent hauntings in the opera house. He could use this to his advantage, and scare them a good one tonight. 

Waiting for the perfect moment, he hid himself expertly in a secret alcove just outside the room. Hearing the noise in the room lower to a murmur, he took his chance. Spring from his hiding spot, into the room he hollered and held his coat above his head.

Many of the girls screamed, and the one closest to him smacked him with the shirt in her hand. He moved his body in an unnatural way, and sure that he had all of their attention, he began to sing the cautionary tale of the phantom of the opera.

_ “Like yellow parchment is his skin _

_ A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew” _

He gestured to his face as if to show the girls where the nose would have been. Tossing his coat, he continued on,

_ “You must be always on your guard. _

_ Or he will catch you with his magical lasso-” _

He whipped out the length of rope at this, and showed it to the crowd. He looped it arm the nearest girl, and used it to gently tug her toward him. Many of the girls giggled at this, but there was one who watched with a mix of disgust and contempt. Mercedes disliked this tale of the phantom, but knew better than to speak.

As if by magic, Jeritza appeared at the door. He stormed toward Glenn and freed the girl the lasso. Looking directly at the other man, he chided him, “those who would speak of what they know find that too late that prudent silence is wise. Glenn Fraldarius hold your tongue.”

Taking him by his shoulder, Jeritza pulled Glenn from the room, and practically threw him out of the room. Nodding to the now undisturbed ladies, he shut the door behind him and left.

Turning to face Glenn, he took the lasso and jammed it around his neck. He pulled it tight, and when they were inches apart, Jeritza finally spoke, “keep your hand at the level of your eyes.”

Leaving him standing there, Jeritza took off, and disappeared into the night. Glenn coughed, and yanked the noose from his neck. Shaking his head, he attached it to his belt and headed toward his own quarters.


	13. A Moment - A Monster

When Edelgard awoke, it was not to the noise of the dormitory. It was quiet, too quiet for a moment, but the melody of the music box fell on her ears. She turned and saw it, a small affair of a monkey playing the cymbals. Soon, she heard another sound, the graceful tune of a piano played distantly. She looked around her, taking in the new surroundings. It was dark, lit only by candles, but by god there were candles. The room was filled with candles, some stood solo, others lined candelabras. They came only in three colors, black, white and red. This matched the rest of the room, she noticed. She saw a black wardrobe, and laid in a dark black bed lined with red silken sheets. It was also sunken in, and felt much like how she imagined a coffin might. 

Stretching, she thought it might be wisest to find the source of the music, perhaps the person playing it could help her remember how she got here, and where exactly ‘here’ was. She began recounting the events she knew that happened, outloud and musically, as it somehow felt right. 

_ “I remember there was mist… _

_ Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake…  _

_ There were candles all around,  _

_ And on the lake there was a boat,  _

_ And in the boat there was a man…” _

She had been moving while she sang, and as she stepped out of the bedroom, her singing quieted, as she found the man who was in the boat. He was the one playing the piano she heard as she woke. 

He was engrossed in his work, and barely acknowledged her, aside from leaning toward the sound of her voice, so she began to sing again, 

_ “Who was that shape in the shadows?  _

_ Whose is the face in the mask?” _

By now she had reached him and she stood as close to him as she could manage. The music he played was beautiful and it had changed to fit her voice when she sang. Feeling bold, she drew her arms around his neck and let a soft hand linger there. She was remembering now, all that had happened.

She began to caress his face as he continued to play. He seemed serene in the moment and Edelgard felt it in her heart that this was her angel, sent to her from her father. He leaned into her touch, drunk on the feeling. His hands began to play a new melody on the piano, all on their own accord.

Edelgard lent her heart to the song.The moment was so perfect, so complete. There was this feeling though, in her gut. Curiosity, to see the man behind the mask. Who is he?

She reached out with more force this time, aiming at the white porcelain mask. Trying to be careful with it, but still purposeful, she grabbed it and pulled it free from the face of the man before her.

The scream that followed the action chilled her to the bone. The phantom pushed her from his body and flung himself to the floor. 

“Damn you! How could you?”

He crawled away from her, his voice rising and hiccuping with tears. She clutched the mask to her chest as she fell. All she could do was watch in horror as he reached an object covered in a sheet. He tore the sheet away and stared into it, looking into her reflection.

“Is this what you wanted to see?”

From behind him she saw the reflection of what could barely be described as a face. Most of the surface was a horrible scar, an inky black that appeared to bleed through what skin he had left. The upper half of his face appeared like a skull, skin drawn tight around his forehead and eyes, and where there should be a nose there was only a gaping hole. Some time in his race to get to the mirror, his hair had come off his head, revealing that the smooth black hair was only a wig. In its place there were strands of greasy hairs, spread thinly across the top and back of his head. The black corruption spread from the crown of his head down, tainting all it touched. The wretched sight made her gasp, and her grip on the mask only tightened. 

“I hope you know now you can never be free…” he whispered, just quiet enough for her not to hear.

He gathered up just enough strength to sit at his piano. The invisible rope around her neck flared purple to him for a moment and he relaxed into the bench. 

Skillfully stroking the keys he began,

_ “Stranger than you dreamt it  _

_ Can you even dare to look  _

_ Or bear to think of me? _

_ This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell  _

_ But secretly yearns for heaven _

_ Secretly… Secretly…  _

_ Darling, could fear turn to love?  _

_ You’ll learn see  _

_ To find the man behind the monster _

_ This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  _

_ But secretly dreams of beauty  _

_ Secretly… secretly…  _

_ Oh, darling..”  _

He goes limp on the piano. She takes pity on him, as the sudden outburst seemed to have tired him, and tiptoed toward him. With one hand, she gathers up the wig, and then holds both items out to him.

She turned away, and gave him a moment to gather himself. Could she love a man with a face like this? Of course she could, a haunted face holds no horror for her. 

It took a moment, but soon he returned to his previous calm nature and addressed her, 

“come we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.” 


	14. Miss Hresvelg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited some of the song to be dialogue, so if it still feels a bit bouncy that's probably why

The opera house is bustling this morning. The queue outside is longer than any premiere during its lifetime, and the paper held in Monsieur Lambert’s hand held the reason as to why.

He snuck past the line to the entrance and burst into the opera house. Speaking to anyone that would listen, he began a tirade, “Mystery after gala night, it says ‘Mystery of Soprano’s disappearance’ look at this one, ‘we are mystified and suspect foul play.’”

He headed toward the shared office space, “bad news on the soprano scene, first Manuela, now Edelgard.”

He pondered for a moment, “still at least the seats get sold. Gossip turns quite the profit.”

Turning a corner he continued, hoping someone was listening, “what a way to run a business. God, spare me these unending trials, half the cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers. Oh the opera! To hell with prime musicals, have a scandal, and it’s still sure to be a hit!”

Someone was in fact listening, and as Lambert came around the corner fully, Rodrigue was waiting.

“It’s damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!”

“Rodrige, please don’t shout,” Lambert grabbed the other man and held his arm firmly, “it’s publicity, and the take is huge. Free publicity!”

“But we have no cast,” he countered.

“Rodridgue have you seen the queue!?” he gestured to the door. As the man in question turned, he noticed a small document in his hand, “ah, it seems you got one too.”

The document was very unique in and of itself, however, a near exact one was in the hand of Lambert. The note he had received was like nothing he had seen before. Crisp paper, but soft, with black edging, impeccable script and a maroon wax stamp.

Rodrigue saw that Lambert meant the note, and unfolded it. He began to read it aloud.

“Dear Rodrigue, what a charming gala. Edelgard was, in a word, sublime. We were bereft when Manuela left. On that note, the diva’s a disaster, must you cast her when she’s seasons past her prime?”

Lambert had his ready, and when Rodrigue finished, he read his as well, “Dear Lambert, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost, by return of post. Signed P.T.O. No one likes a debtor, so it’s better if my orders are obeyed.” 

They looked at each other and started to walk toward their office again, in unison they asked, “who would have the gall to send this?”

“Someone exceedingly childish, I’d say,” chimed Lambert.

“They are both signed O.G. or something to that account…This could be the opera ghost.” Rodrigue was careful in the statement, but it was true, he believed.

“Surely, whoever it is, is simply mocking our new position.”

“That’s true but what kind of apparition would want money and obedience?”

They had to stop and think, nothing was quite making sense now. A voice rang out behind them.

“Where is she?” 

They turned to see the Vicomte. 

“You mean Manuela?” Lambert asked.

“I mean Miss Hresvelg. Where is she?”

Rodrigue answered, “well how would we know?”

“I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note.”

“A note? Not us.”

“She’s not with you then?”

“Of course not.”

“We’re in the dark.”

“Please Monsieurs don’t argue. Isn’t this the letter you wrote?”

Looking offended, Lambert rushed his next question, “what is it that we’re meant to have wrote? Written… ah, whatever.”

Rodrigue took the note when the Vicomte offered it and read it’s contents.

“Do not fear for Miss Hresvelg. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.”

The Vicomte was confused, but relieved, “if you didn’t write it, then who did?”

Before anyone could speak, the doors to the opera house were flung open and crashed against the walls causing a great bang. In came a furious Manuela, holding a similar note aloft.

“Where is he?”

Rodrigue rushed to greet her, “Welcome back!”

She ignored his greeting, “your precious patron, where is he?”

He called out to her, “what is it now?”

“I have your letter, A letter which I rather resent.”

The two owners looked at him, knowing what was to come next, “did you send it?”

“Of course not!”

Manuela was confused, but didn’t let it sway her course, “You didn’t send it?”

The Vicomte kept his cool, but just barely, “Of course not.”

“You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?”

“What is it that I’m meant to have sent?”

She pulled the letter from the envelope, it was a familiar sight now the owners, and they could have groaned as she handed it to the Vicomte and he began to read it.

“Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Edelgard von Hresvelg will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.”

She was fuming again, and it started to have an affect on the owners. They took her arms into their own, and tried to soothe her.

“There are far too many notes here,”

“And most of them are about Edelgard.”

“Truly, all we’ve heard since we became owners is her name”

She chimed in, “this all just a plot for her.”

Interrupting the scene that was unfolding in the center of the entrance, Jeritza cleared his throat loudly. Standing there, with his sister by his side, he waited for the group to quiet down and look at him.

“Miss Hresvelg has returned.”

Lambert scoffed and responded, “I hope no worse for wear as far as we’re concerned.”

Rodrigue cut him off, “where is she now?”

Jeritza halted them with his hands, and evenly said, “I thought it best she was alone.”

“She needed rest,” Mercedes added.

The Vicomte stepped forward, a pleading look in his eyes, “may I see her?”

“No, Monsieur, she will see no one,” said Jeritza, firmly, but not harshly.

Manuela took her turn, “will she sing? Will she sing?”

Instead of answering, Jeritza held up a piece of parchment, “here, I have a note.”

The owners rushed to grab it, and Jeritza handed it off. Lambert took hold of it and for the millionth time that morning, began to read a note.

“Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions, for the most part. I shall give you one last chance, as a show of good faith, and my delight in having Miss Hresvelg in her role.

“She has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Manuela as the pageboy and put Miss Hresvelg in the role of countess. The role which Miss Hresvelg plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. 

“I shall watch the performance from my normal seat of Box 5. It should be kept empty for me.

“Should my commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

“I remain your obedient servant, O.G.”

“Edelgard!” Manuela shouted, “It’s all a ploy to help Edelgard!”

“What will he demand next? This is insane!” Lambert exclaimed.

“I know who sent these!” Manuela said triumphantly, “the Vicomte, her lover.”

Ferdinand scoffed, “ah indeed! Can you believe this?”

Manuela stomped off to her dressing room, with her entourage and the owners trailing after her. The owners pleaded with her, and the entourage did their best to try and comfort her.


	15. The Prima Donna

“Signora, you are our star”

“And you always will be”

“Signora, the man is mad”   
  


“We don’t take orders.”

“Miss Hresvelg will be playing the pageboy, the silent role.”

“Manuela will be playing the lead.”

She continued to storm away from them, as she had gathered what she wanted from her room and was now headed out. 

“It’s useless trying to appease me! You’re only saying this to please me!”

At this point Hanneman joined in with her, and was following her out. They passed through the backstage area, and many of the younger actors laughed as she left. The elders were a bit disappointed, but figured she would likely be back, and so held their tongues. 

Jeritza, Mercedes and Feridnand were the only ones left standing in the lobby. 

“Beware to those who scorn his word,” Jeritza stated, rather cryptically. 

Mercedes added, “the angel sees, the angel knows.”

Ferdinand stared at them with a wild look in his eyes. He could hear the group stomping about the opera house, and could not figure out what to do but wait. So he waited, in the company of the Hryms. They followed the sound of the party with their bodies and watched as Manuela burst from the hallway, yelling about her replacement and how horrible this theatre was to her.

Once again Jeritza spoke, “this hour shall see your darkest fears.”

Followed again by his sister, “the angel knows, the angel hears.”

Ferdinand watched as the prima donna rushed toward the door. All the while the owners pleaded with her as she went.

Manela, unsatisfied with her treatment in the hands of the current house, turned sharply and headed to the front door. She needed to make her exit and she needed to make it loud. Placing a delicate hand on the handle, she threw open the door, only to be greeted with a crowd. This crowd seemed delighted to see her, but as she settled into a gracious smile for them, one voice rang out very clearly

A well dressed gentleman standing in the front held out a rose to her and asked, “Will you give this to Miss Hresvelg?”

Shocked and appalled, the former prima donna fell backward into the foyer of the opera house, caught by the arms of her lover. Nearly in tears she headed back into the depths of the place, followed by a crowd, the owners among it. 

“Your public needs you”

“We need you too.”

Together they sang to her, _ “the world wants you.” _

They ushered her back to her dressing room. In the room dozens of gifts lay waiting for her, and the owners continued to serenade her and they escorted her,

_ “Prima Donna _

_ First lady of the stage _

_ Your devotees  _

_ Are on their knees _

_ To implore you! _

_ “Can you bow out when  _

_ They’re shouting your name? _

_ Think of how they all adore you. _

_ “Prima Donna _

_ Enchant once again _

_ Think of your muse _

_ And of the queues ‘round the theatre _

_ Can you deny the triumph in store? _

_ Sing prima donna once more” _

All the while they presented her with gifts, both from the people and themselves. Both men were big fans, and knew just what to show her.

~~

Off in a hall somewhere, the Vicomte paced back and forth thinking of all that had happened.

_ Edelgard spoke of an angel… _

_ ~~ _

Now getting dressed, Manuela felt the confidence she needed. She basked in the praise from her staff and from the owners, who still serenaded her as they helped her into costume. One man held her dress in place, and the other cinched it shut. 

Many other members of the staff were in the room as well. A young green haired girl was getting the next layer of skirts ready, and a young man was clearing the gifts to make room for the hair and makeup team.

~~

Jertiza and Mercedes, now seeing that the choice of actress had been made, left the foyer and headed backstage. Mercedes went straight to change into her costume, and Jertiza lingered near some props, deep in thought, and anxious of what was to come.

_ She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music, and they reject his orders. Tonight we’ll see the curse. _

~~

Finally dressed, Manuela took this moment to reflect on herself, and her own voice soon dominated the voices of the managers that tried to serenade her.

_ “Prima donna _

_ Your song shall live again _

_ You took a snub _

_ But there’s a public who needs you” _

The managers pressed on, doing their best to grovel in song, 

_ “Those who hear your _

_ Liken you to angel” _

_ “Think of their cry of undying support _

_ Sing Prima Donna once more!” _

Quietly to themselves, each manager adds to their song.

_ “We get our opera. _

_ “She gets her limelight. _

_ “Leading ladies are a trial.” _

Now, back at full prima donna, Manuela heads back out to the stage. Her entourage, as always follows. The elder cast members smile and wave at her as she goes by, proving themselves right to anticipate her return.

~~

The Vicomte von Aegir finds himself pacing in the office of the opera house. It was properterous, all the orders and warnings. He knew the Phantom was behind all this, by why? To what end was all of this?

To no one in particular, he states, “I must see these demands are rejected.”

~~

A pace behind the majority of the group following the diva, the managers take a pause to discuss with each other.

Lambert speaks first, “Who’d believe a diva to be happy to relieve a chorus girl who’s gone and slept with the patron?”

Rodrigue scoffed and responded, “Ferdinand and that girl must be entwined, his attitude seems soft, but he has to be motivated by her.”

“You’d never get away with this in a play!”

“Ah, but if it is sung loudly, and in a foreign language, this is just the sort of story audiences adore.”

The cast grouped up on stage, and all seemed to be peaceful, at least for now. The managers had managed to get her back, and everyone else was ready for their next performance. They just had to get through this performance, and could address everything tomorrow.


	16. Actions Have Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with violence and minor character death, just a heads up

As guests began to stream in and find their seats, both Lambert and Rodrigue found a seat in Box 12, they had business to conduct with guests tonight, and wanted to sit with them. They had offered a seat to the Vicomte, but he declined, and sat himself in Box 5. It was a  _ coincidence _ that the box had been empty, but he found it more than suspicious and decided to take it upon himself to directly disobey the phantom’s orders.

On his journey to his seat, the Phantom in fact saw his box was occupied. It was the Vicomte again, he just couldn’t seem to shake the young man. He had hoped to catch some of the play before causing issues, but it seems there was a need for trouble to start before the show. As he approached the box, he used magic to make the air grow cold and thin. When the Vicomte shuddered, he began to whisper. It was nonsense, but he used his ability to make his voice sound right next to the Vicomte, as well as in a cacophony around him.

Ferdinand, closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. This was all merely a trick of his imagination, the fear he felt manifesting around him. He did his best to not let it all get to him. It grew easier as the show started, and the air around him changed.

His tormentor had left, unbeknownst to him. Off to instigate some horrors elsewhere

The show is one of the most popular at the opera house, and as the leads made their way to the stage, the crowd cheered, just for their appearance. The opera began and the cast skillfully acted and sang through the well-practised lines.

The phantom was confident as he walked in the rafters of the opera house. He knew his way around the area as well as anywhere else, even suspended this high up he felt no fear. He had plans to show just how displeased he was with the new managers not casting his beloved Edelgard as the lead. He would make a grand show of tonight, using his voice throwing talents to both frighten and excite the audience. The managers were only listening to half of his demands, and making a public moment of it may swing things to his favor.

Of course, he didn’t want to make too much of an event, no that would cause undue investigation, but it should be enough that they should think twice before disobeying him again. He needed to get under their skin, like he had with some many others.

He emerged onto a specific platform, one hidden completely from the audience. This particular platform was typically used by the stage manager to direct changes, but the current director found another place that he favored. This left the ideal area free for use, which of course the phantom would take advantage of. 

Waiting for an ideal moment to cast his voice, he let himself pace the surrounding platforms. He had built up a bit too much energy in anticipation of this stunt, and he needed to work it out so that it may go according to plan. This pacing however, caught the eye of one of the crew.

This crew member was low ranking, and had no interest in the current performance. His eyes wandered, looking for anything but this rancid opera. In casting his gaze upward, he saw the movement of the phantom’s cape. It was only a glimpse, but it had him worried. This crew member was the younger son of one of the owners, Fleix Fraldarius, so he had more motivation to be worried than any of the other crew members.

He motioned to his brother, Glenn the stage director, and headed toward him. He had to tell someone that there was something going on. His brother knew where everyone was stationed, and would be able to inform him if he just saw a fellow crew member or if it was just some mechanism or something.

He couldn’t leave his spot, so he waited for his brother to come to him. It took a moment, but as the current scene did not involve a lot of movement, he knew his brother could afford to leave his post for a second.

“Glenn, is there anyone working on the catwalk tonight, beside you?”

“I’m the only person that should be off the ground today.”

“Is there any reason anything should be moving up there beside you?” 

A beat of silence.

“Where?” 

Felix pointed to the area where he saw the movement and Glenn’s face set into a hard line. He shook his head and ran one hand through his hair.

“Take my place for a bit, would you? You know the changes.”

Felix nodded at his brother, and followed him back up to the catwalk. He and his brother split, him going to the directing position and Glenn heading further up. No one would really be able to tell them apart, and it wasn’t like anyone would really mind.

Glenn was a bit annoyed. No one should be up here, there was no reason. He knew he was in charge and should be the one to discipline his crew, but were they really this dumb as to be in the wrong place during a performance? And to do what? Gawk at the ladies from this angle? Whatever the reason, they would be lucky to keep their job after this. He adjusted his belt to be a bit tighter, and considered tying himself to the rail up here. Turns out, Glenn had stationed himself lower, as was the tiniest bit afraid of heights. The only rope he had with him was the small length he made into a noose to mess with the girls the other night, so it would take too long to untie and retie it, so he decided to just try and make this quick.

It was at that moment when he was about to step forward when a booming voice echoed through the whole theatre, 

“Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?”

Everyone grew quiet for a long moment. Mercedes, who was on stage, looked panicked, and whispered to her castmates, “he’s here, the Phantom of the Opera.”

Edelgard, hearing Mercedes speak, responded, “it’s really him.”

Manuela was furious, not only were they talking about the ghost, but that insufferable chorus was talking, in a silent role no less.

She rounded sharply and berated Edelgard, “your part is silent, you little toad!”

The phantom, hearing the exchanges on the stage, grew angry. Manuela was the worst thorn in his side, and it was high time he put her in her place. With a dark grin, full of malice, he spoke a curse into existence, “Perhaps, it is you who are the toad.”

He waited patiently as the curse began to make her voice as hoarse as a toad’s, and even laughed a little, to himself.

The cast onstage became frantic as Manuela panicked and rushed offstage. The audience laughed, unaware of what was happening. The conductor motioned for the curtains to be shut, and the managers sprinted down to the stage.

As chaos unfolded behind the curtain, Rodrigue spoke, in an attempt to make the scene look intended, “the performance will continue in 10 minutes when the role of countess will be played by Miss Hresvelg.”

Lambert jumped in to help him, “Until then, we would present to you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight’s opera.” This particular scene was the first thing out of his mouth, as that was the scene his son would have a leading part in, and he had been looking forward to it all day.

The conductor was confused and surprised, but ushered his orchestra into action.

~~

Glenn just knew that somehow these two occurrences couldn't be a coincidence, and had to steele himself to continue forward. This was in fact not going to be the scolding of a crew member, but possibly a meeting with the opera ghost himself. This could be his chance to shine.

He carefully stepped onto the platform that would lead him to where he suspected he would find the apparition. But to his dismay, the ghost had already spotted him, and was advancing faster than he could comprehend. 

The ghost was in front of him in an instant, and he had to leap to another platform to avoid the phantom. He looked back and saw that the figure was gone. His heart was beating out of his chest, was this how he was going to die? Fighting a ghost in the ceiling? How very poetic.

In the moment he took to steady himself and his thoughts on that platform, he felt an evil presence, like a miasma had settled over the area. It made it hard to breathe and his eyes watered. His knees buckled out from under him. As he began to cough, feeling the air in his lungs escape him, the opera ghost crowded him on the small platform. Glenn heard the apparition laugh, a dark rumbling thing, and he felt his blood run cold. A hand reached his belt, and removed the length of rope at his hip.

“How very thoughtful of you, to bring me such a useful tool.” The ghost laughed again, “I had hoped not to kill anyone this soon, but this is just too perfect young man, I must applaud your sense of dramatics.”

Glenn could have kicked himself, if he weren’t currently struggling to breathe. The darkness had settled around his throat, and tried to claw at it.

“Ah come now, you know it’s too late for that,” the phantom said, batting away Glenn’s weak hands. 

He proceeded to loop the noose around his neck and pull it tight.

The scene below them on stage was shifting hecticly. The prima donna had run off the stage when the phantom’s frog curse affected her, and the managers were desperately trying to have some other scene brought to stage.

The ruckus below hid any noise that Glenn may have made. The phantom used the other end of the rope to tie to the platform’s edge, and he waited until the scene settled into some semblance of actuality before pushing Glenn from the edge. 

As Glenn had already been choked by the dark magic surrounding the phantom, the rope only ended his misery. As soon as the rope ran taut the snapping of the bones in his neck rang loudly over the sound of the orchestra. If that weren’t alarming enough, his limp bodying swung around the stage. The ballerinas, already out of breath from having to run to stage stage, were horrified, and the cacophony of screams seemed louder even than the phantom’s voice from moments ago.

The stage descended into chaos once again, and the audience devolved this time as well. The entire theatre was horrified, and people began to flee in every direction. To soothe them, Rodrigue jumped in front of the audience and proclaimed, “ladies and gentlemen! Please stay seated! It was only an accident! Please, try to remain calm.”

This seemed to state them, but a few terrified opera goers were already out of the building.

Edelgard, in the middle of changing into her costume heard the noise, and immediately searched for Ferdinand. He had already been moving backstage when he first heard the phantom’s voice, and she caught him fairly quickly and began to drag him toward the roof of the opera house. 


	17. Ascension and Adoration

“Edelgard, are you alright?” Ferdinand asked, following her.

Ignoring the question, still pulling him along she responded, “It’s not safe here.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“We can’t go back there.”

“We must return.”

“No! He’ll kill you. His eyes will find us.”

“Don’t say that-”

“Those eyes that burn.”

“Don’t think about him.”

“If he has to kill a thousand men, I won’t let him have you”

“Please, forget this waking nightmare!”

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill again.”

“Edelgard, believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!”

“Who is it then? A man who hunts to kill?”

“He wears the mask of death.”

“I can’t escape from him.”

“Whose is the voice you hear?”

“I never will.”

She begins to sing the song from her time with the phantom,  _ “And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind.” _

With pleading eyes, Ferdinand holds her still, now on the open roof, “there is no Phantom of the Opera.”

She breaks from his hold easily, and he lets his arms fall to his side without a fight. Turning aways from him, she walks away. A moment passes, before her words find her voice. She’s singing again, in an attempt to find comfort in the one thing in her life that always brings joy.

_ “See, I’ve been there _

_ To his world of unending night _

_ To a world where the daylight dissolves into _

_ Darkness _

_ Darkness” _

Ferdinand is shocked, and pales at the thought that she has been somewhere so horrid.

She presses on, furthering her narrative,

_ “Yes, I've seen him! _

_ Can I ever forget that sight? _

_ Can I ever escape from that face? _

_ So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face _

_ In that darkness _

_ Darkness” _

Her eyes loose a little light when she mentions the phantom’s face, and she begins to curl up into herself. But, wrapping her arms around herself and taking a step to the side, she continues on,

_ “But his voice filled my spirit _

_ With a strange, sweet sound” _

She continued the way she was going, and she began to relax again. Ferdinand watched as she went, staying quiet, no matter how many questions formed on his lips.

_ “In that night, there was music in my mind _

_ And through music, my soul began to soar! _

_ And I heard as I'd never heard before.” _

She came to a stop, and seemed to realize how that might have sounded. She did love the Phantom, but she loved Ferdinand too. Her mind became jumbled, and she nearly missed Ferdinand’s voice calling out to her.

He wasn’t as skillful as a singer as her of course, but wanted to try and connect with her, and thus he sang as well.

_ “What you heard was a dream, and nothing more.” _

He followed her steps, and watched as she stood, unmoving. She knew it was meant to be comforting, but her thoughts were still on the phantom, and they were softer now.

_ “Yet in his eyes _

_ All the sadness of the world _

_ Those pleading eyes _

_ That both threaten and adore.” _

Her gaze was distant, and it was cast toward the higher points of the roof. She did not see it, but the man of whom she spoke, the phantom, was hiding. Tucked carefully behind a decorative ridge, he crouched and listened to the scene unfolding on the rooftop.

_ “Princess, princess…”  _ Ferdinand reached out once more.

A third voice, quiet enough that only it’s intended would head it, called out as well,  _ “Princess…” _

It startled her, and she looked around trying to find its source. However, at this point, Ferdinand had made his way to her side, and let one gentle hand grasp her shoulder and begin to rub it in a soothing manner.

As her eyes left the spot where the phantom hid, he crept closer to the couple, and climbed carefully to be on the same level as them. He ducked behind a statue, and watched as they embraced.

Ferdinand let his hand slide down her arm, and grabbed her hand, and he led her back toward the entrance to the roof, far away from the edge of the building. She let herself follow him, and tried to relax as she did.

When they finally stopped, his back nearly to the wall, she met his eyes, and he smiled a soft smile at her. Taking both of her hands into his, he sang to her again.

_ “No more talk of darkness _

_ Forget these wide-eyed fears _

_ I'm here, nothing can harm you _

_ My words will warm and calm you _

_ “Let me be your freedom _

_ Let daylight dry your tears _

_ I'm here, with you, beside you _

_ To guard you and to guide you.” _

With all the warmth in her eyes, and the beginnings of a smile on her face, she sang back to him.

_ “Say you love me every waking moment _

_ Turn my head with talk of summertime _

_ Say you need me with you now and always” _

Lured out by the sound of her voice, the phantom peered around the statue. He clung to it desperately, as the sound of his beloved’s voice was soothing, but the words she spoke were driving daggers into his heart.

_ “Promise me that all you say is true _

_ That's all I ask of you” _

Ferdinand brings her in close, and hugs her as he continues his verse, 

_ “Let me be your shelter _

_ Let me be your light _

_ You're safe, no one will find you _

_ Your fears are far behind you” _

As they part, she lets herself take a few steps, and gather her thoughts.

_ “All I want is freedom _

_ A world with no more night _

_ And you, always beside me _

_ To hold me and to hide me” _

Hearing her profess such desires made the phantom’s blood run cold. His eyes watered, and he could barely bring himself to watch them any longer. 

Ferdinand grabbed her hands, and began to dance with Edelgard, a slow waltzing motion, across the rooftop, in tune with their shared song. He sang now, with more vigor than before,

_ “Then say you'll share with me _

_ One love, one lifetime _

_ Let me lead you from your solitude” _

Though he didn’t want to, the phantom moved again, to keep his gaze on the couple as they danced. His sadness now mixed with anger as he saw the Vicomte twirl Edelgard around, and bring his strong arms around her. With what little energy he had left, his mind began to fill with jealousy and rage. The Vicomte, unaware of the presence, kept singing.

_ “Say you need me with you here, beside you _

_ Anywhere you go, let me go too _

_ Princess, that's all I ask of you” _

Leaning into him, Edelgard sang, her voice now tinged with the warmth she felt for him.

_ “Say you'll share with me _

_ One love, one lifetime _

_ Say the word and I will follow you” _

She turned to face him, and he took her hands in his again. Looking at each other like they were the world, they sang, finally together,

_ “Share each day with me _

_ Each night, each morning” _

Watching him as he leaned in to kiss her, she added,

_ “Say you love me” _

_ “You know I do” _

One of his hands came up to cradle her face, and with one last breath before they kissed, they sang quietly together,

_ “Love me—that's all I ask of you” _

Their lips met with the sweet passion of more than a decade apart. It was gentle, chaste, but held more meaning than the entire opera of Il Muto.

The phantom turned away in disgust. It was one thing to hear your beloved sing to another man, but an entirely different affair to watch her kiss him. He sunk to the ground and held himself, the disappointment he felt overwhelming everything else.

When the couple broke apart, they barely moved from each other and only took a moment to share air, before they kissed again. This kiss was less chaste, but they both melted into the feeling. Letting his hands go to her waist, Ferdinand picked Edelgard up when they parted. He swung her around in the air and delighted in the joy on her face. He set her down gently, and leaned his forehead against hers. They sang one more verse together, 

_ “Anywhere you go, let me go too _

_ Love me, that’s all I ask of you…” _

Their lips met again, and it was the first kiss all over. Returning to her happier mood, Edelgard ended it quickly, suddenly remembering she was supposed to be leading an opera at the moment.

She started to leave him, but turned around and smiled at him.

“Edelgard, I love you,” he said, as he watched her go. He followed, but he knew she had to move faster to make it back on stage. 

He lingered at the door, and with one final glance over the rooftop, movement caught his eye. It made him pause, and wait to see if anything else happened. When nothing else occurred, he turned away and followed his love back into the opera house.


	18. All That the Phantom Asked of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this labelled Sad Boi Hours in my WIP

The one to whom he had devoted himself to just kissed another man. They had practically pledged themselves to each other and what could he do but watch in horror at the scene in front of him.

The tenderness in their voices was something he had never felt, it was something he wanted to give to his Edelgard, but he wasn’t sure how. It hurt him so to hear them speak of such love and longing to one another when he wished to do the same.

This insolent boy, who was he to address her in that way. How could she love him so?

Hearing them sing sweetly caused him anguish like he had never felt before. It was a feeling of being betrayed, of losing someone you love, and being found less worthy of love than some foppish aristocrat. 

Standing out in the open now, he let his emotions run freely out from him, and into song, It followed the pattern from the couple before.

_ “I gave you my music _

_ Made your song take wing _

_ And now, how you've repaid me: _

_ Denied me and betrayed me _

_ He was bound to love you _

_ When he heard you sing...” _

The tears dripped down his face and he held himself, similar to how Edelgard had before. He wanted to crawl inside himself, and in a moment of weakness, he did in fact wind himself into a ball. As he cried, Their voice echoed in his mind, 

_ “Say you'll share with me _

_ One love, one lifetime _

_ Say the word and I will follow you _

_ Share each day with me _

_ Each night, each morning” _

He covered his ears to no avail and sobbed. He had never known such a feeling as this. He never had hope to crush before.

In a burst of anger he ran to edge of building, and clinging to a statue on the edge bellowed into the night sky, 

_ “You will curse the day you did not do _

_ All that the Phantom asked of you!” _

As his voice carried into the night, his silhouette on building granted a deathly image to the opera goers that had fled earlier. His cape swished in the wind like wings, and his wide, flat-brimmed hat melded with the statue to form what they saw as horns. They gasped and would go on to spread the horrifying image to anyone they could.

He stepped away from the edge and lingered on the roof. His thoughts were jumbled, and it would do him well to try and sort them out. He felt betrayed, yes betrayed, but also he wanted. He wanted what they exchanged, what they had with each other, he wanted that feeling for himself, and to his surprise, he wanted it from both of them. 

His obsession with Edelgard was the reason he had been watching the Vicomte, as he needed to make sure that that vile aristocrat never laid a hand on her, however, he realized that in his time spent watching him, he grew to appreciate the man.

What they had, it seemed to make both of them happy. Was it because both of them were beautiful? No, his Edelgard wasn’t that vain, so what kept them both so happy? The phantom had to admit he’d never seen a relationship like theirs before. It puzzled and intrigued him, he would have to probe their it and see just how far these feelings went. 

If he could understand it, could he partake in it? Would someone love him like that? Would Edelgard love him like that? Could she? 

Deciding that he ought to return home, the phantom left the roof the same way he came. The entrance from the rafters of the opera house was still open, and he should be more careful with his secret passageways. 


	19. Intermission Part I - Brother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are departing very harshly from the source material from this chapter on out, I hope you enjoy

He needed time to think, time to consider. For days, he didn’t leave his lair. His routine was clipped, and on the 10th day of this, a visitor appeared. The phantom didn’t notice it, at first, which tipped off said visitor as to just how bad the problem was.

“Hubert…” Mercedes called out. If he hadn’t noticed her by now, surely using his real name would get his attention.

However, only silence was the only answer to the name. Growing concerned, she used a hidden lever to raise the portcullis, and rowed herself to shore as fast as she could. Taking no precautions, she rushed from the gondola, and after a quick look, determined he would be in the smaller room. She headed straight there, and knocked on the arch of the entryway.

In the room, Hubert, the phantom, was laying facedown on the bed. His body barely moved, and again he held no reaction to Mercedes. Seeing him like this made her hesitate. He hardly slept at all, and if he was in as deep a sleep as it seemed he was, she really ought not disturb him.

Instead of waking him, she instead took this opportunity to look around. She didn’t spend as much with him as they used to, her life at the opera house had gotten much more involved, and he spent his time doing things she often didn’t want to know. As much as she loved him, she did not condone all of his actions. One of the actions she didn’t condone was mess, and it seemed that with his new routine, cleaning had fallen from priority. The entire was naturally a bit messy, as he often floated from task to task with no clean up, however, at the end of each day, he would spend time cleaning, as it was a way to unwind, and let his mind calm down.

From the state of the living area, he had not cleaned any in the past week and a half. So, with a sigh and all the love in her heart, Mercedes began to clean. She knew that by staying for longer than usual, it meant that her brother would eventually also make his way down, but that would be a positive, as he could help with talking to Hubert when he woke, and possibly even with the cleaning.

She started with clothes. Cloaks, shirts, hats, slacks, all manner of clothes were strewn about the area, and she gathered them all into the laundry bin in his bedroom. Next, she focused on papers. Dealing with his music was dangerous business, but judging by the amount of paper crumpled and tossed about, he would have to sort it anyway. So, she picked up all of the paper she could, and flattened it out. Stacking it all in one pile, she placed it on the piano bench. Food waste came next, as even though he may be acting unusually, he still ate. Finding the plates and cups, she took them to the small sink and set them in some warm water to wash. There wasn’t any rotting food, that was one thing he would never do, but there were far too many open wine bottles. 

Alcohol wasn’t something he often had, as he said it clouded his mind and generally stayed away from it. The wine bottles were all various levels of full, so he hadn’t really drunk himself to death, but it was a red flag. Picking up the bottles, Mercedes heard splashing over the clink of glass. Jeritza would be arriving now.

She put the bottles aside and then turned to him. Though typically not very emotive, his face was contorted in concern. She reached a hand out toward him, and patted it when he grabbed hers. 

“He is sleeping,” she explained, and gestured to her progress while cleaning. 

Jeritza nodded, needing no other explanation, and immediately took up washing the dishes. He was careful not to make too much noise, and Mercedes went to find a broom. He was worried for their brother, but he had no idea what to do. Mercie at least had the initiative to clean while he slept, whereas, if she hadn’t said she was going to check on him, Jeritza likely wouldn’t have interfered. Feelings were not his forte, least of all romantic ones. 

The rhythmic sweeping sound of Mercedes draggin the broom across the floor let Jeritza’s mind clear. He could get lost in his own mind, but he needed to stay present. He needed to be strong for him. As he set the last plate to dry, he heard Mercedes put the broom back. 

The next task, they would take on together in parts. The many mirrors and drapes would need to be thoroughly washed, as the dust they gathered over several days would be more difficult to remove. Jeritza took the drapes, gathered them up in a large basket and took them into the tunnels to beat. Mercedes made a soapy water, and found a small flannel cleaning cloth to wash the glass. She would need to be patient, and careful. The water must stay on the glass, and the frame would only be dusted. 

They did these tasks in silence, and after an hour or so, it was done. When they were finished, Mercedes peeked her head into the bedroom again. Hubert was still sleeping, but his breaths were deeper, and she could the rise and fall of his back. She motioned to Jeritza to come and see, it was so rare to see their brother so peaceful.

They watched him for a moment but soon left him be. Mercedes walked with Jeritza as far from the room as they could before speaking.

“We ought to cook for him, would you go and fetch some ingredients?”

He nodded, and set off. She would wait for him, and keep a careful eye on the sleeping man. She had the idea of taking his laundry and doing it, but he was very guarded about his clothing, and it would be best to let him wash those himself, whenever he woke up.


	20. Intermission Part II - Family Dinner

Jeritza returned soon with the things he had gathered. Mercedes appreciated his thoughtfulness in grabbing things that were simple to prepare, as the lair did not have a proper kitchen. Cooking was a bit louder than any other task they had done, and the smell would likely permeate the area. 

The last time something like this happened, cooking was what ultimately made their Hubert feel better. It was hard to reflect back on that time, and were it not for the sounds of cooking, the silence might have consumed both of the Hryms. 

As they prepared the meal, they eventually heard the sounds of stirring from the room. The meal was practically finished, and Jeritza found the table they sometimes used to eat at. He cleared it of the trinkets and drug it out into the open. He then set out to find three chairs. Two were easy enough to come across, but the third escaped him. Finding it too much of a hassle, he simply grabbed the bench from the organ.

Mercedes was plating the food and Jeritza placing a table cloth when the sound of someone clearing his throat got their attention. They both finished the task at hand, then turned to him. He stood, dishevelled, in the doorway from the bedroom. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was mussed, but he had donned a mask to emerge.

They sat at the table, and Mercedes gestured for him to do the same. He slowly made his way towards them, and sat down with little grace. Jeritza could feel the tension coming from Hubert, but Mercedes gave them both a beaming smile, and dug into the food. They never said grace before they ate, they weren’t the religious kind. After a moment’s hesitation from both of the men, they started to eat as well. It was a simple pasta dish with lemon and sauteed chicken.

Food always had a way of softening the atmosphere, and this occasion was no different. As the plates were cleared, Jeritza relaxed. Hubert still looked off, but he seemed ready to talk.

He drew a deep breath in before he started. In a quiet voice he said, “she loves him, not me.”

The siblings didn’t say anything for a long moment. Jeritza wanted to tear his hair out,  _ all of this was because of Edelgard? Surely Hubert was joking.  _ The sad, sad look on his face however, stopped any reaction Jeritza would have had. 

Mercedes leaned across the table, and grabbed one of his hands to hold. She gave the hand a little pat. Her eyes were soft, but there was a hard line to her face.

“How do you know?”

The sad look on Hubert’s face was replaced by confusion. This was not where he was expecting this conversation to go.

“How do you know she loves him instead of you? Did she say that exactly? You know people can love more than one person.” Mercedes’ voice was kind, but stern. She did not want to deal with the dramatics right now. 

Hubert could not say. It was true that Edelgard had never expressly said she loved Ferdinand over him, or instead of him. He heard her say she was in love with the Vicomte, but she did sing so sweetly about himself. And people did sometimes have more than one partner. He needed to find out more about the Vicomte, and he needed to show his Edelgard he still loved her. 

While Hubert was thinking deeply, the other two shared a look. They were glad that he was already feeling better. They had been wanting to have another talk around this time, and with a silent exchange of glances, they decided it was better to have all of the big discussions in one night.

“Hubert,” Jeritza spoke this time, “we were also considering moving in the eventual future. There are many opportunities, and we would explore those. You are of course, welcome to come with us, but we expect you might want to stay here.” He paused to let that sink in before he continued, “there are rich Dagdans that would pay good money to be taught to dance.”

Hubert nodded at this information, “it makes sense, and you are both excellent teachers. You are correct in saying I would rather stay here, but time can only tell what might be best for me.”

It was a cryptic answer, but it satisfied the siblings. They had reconnected with him, but now it was time to get back to the surface. Mercedes would need to check in on the dormitories, and Jeritza would need to ready his report on the progress of the younger dancers to Rhea. 

They all stood from the table, and helped clear away what mess was made during cooking. Hubert helped them this time, and it was done very quickly. He thanked them for taking care of him once again, and saw them to the door. As they left, they each gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went on their way.


	21. Intermission Part III - A Plan in Motion

Hubert hardly ever left the opera. His reputation as the phantom of the opera needed him to always be doing something at the opera. Truly, he only went out to get something for his siblings, new material for clothes, or to see art. His new plan could technically be classified as the third kind of expedition, however instead of breaking into a museum, he would now be trespassing on the von Aegir estate.

He realized he knew very little about the Vicomte von Aegir. He knew his name, Ferdinand, and that he loved Edelgard. Apparently they had known each other when they were young. He was also the new patron of the Garreg Mach Opera House. This meant he had money, however, Hubert knew nothing else. So, he must learn about the man. This would be the first part of his plan.

Not being a man of society and niceties, Hubert decided to use his reputation and skills from being a phantom to gather the information. He waited for the Vicomte to come to the opera house again, which was only a day, then followed his carriage home. The residence was not very far from the opera house, and Hubert would have no issues returning to it. 

The performance that Ferdinand had gone to that night was a long one, and it was dark enough that Hubert went undiscovered the whole way. He was even confident enough to begin to case the grounds. He might as well, seeing as he was already there. 

He took his time, looking for pathways not often used, evaluating the walls for scalability, and even taking the time to judge the array of plants in the garden. Once satisfied with the information gathered about the outside, it was time to find a place to breach. He may not be able to do so tonight, but it would be nice to know where to go the following night. Taking in the estate, the best way he figured to get in would be the servants entrance on the East side. This seemed to be the path that only the house servants took, and they only really went in and out on errands. The staff must have quarters inside the house, and that meant it would be harder to slip in. 

However, watching the entrance, he noticed a balcony towards the back of the mansion. This was near the most easily climbed walls, and situated to where there was little visibility from anywhere else. He crept toward this balcony, and watched as the doors swung open. With bated breath he saw the Vicomte come out, still in his dress clothes, only his cravat undone.

Hubert ceased all movement and watched. Ferdinand tousled his amber hair, and draped himself over the balcony railing. He lay there for a moment, then stretched. He began to take his vest off, and turned to toss it into the open door. So, this was the Vicomte’s room, so conveniently located. 

The Vicomte lingered on the balcony. He looked around the grounds, and back into his room. Once satisfied with what he saw, he began to sing. Quietly at first, and Hubert couldn’t quite tell what he was doing, but gradually his volume raised. Hubert was surprised, he had no idea the Vicomte sang. The one instance he had heard him sing before was an attempt to calm Edelgard, and Hubert assumed that was the only reason.

The singing wasn’t exceptionally good, but he sang with passion and vigor. The lyrics from the night’s opera rolled off his tongue, and though he wasn’t always in key, he felt the words through his entire being. He began to dance around on the balcony, now singing part of a duet. He moved awkwardly, but the effort was there. Hubert knew this song, and though a part of him cringed at the low skill level of the Vicomte, he was interested to see this play out.

The Vicomte sang and danced until he was breathing too heavily to sing anymore. At this point, he wiped the sweat from his brow, and took a sloppy bow directed toward the empty night. Hubert grinned, how terribly interesting it was. He decided to stay, and wait, then attempt to enter the estate through the Vicomte’s balcony. 

He let himself get comfortable in the bush he was hiding behind, and began to listen to the bustle of the house come to an end. Gradually the whole estate grew quiet. Waiting still some time after that, he watched as many rooms went dark. 

It was probably after midnight when he finally moved. He gracefully swept across the yard to the wall under the balcony. It was covered in thick vines and had a sturdy trellis supporting them. He climbed up using those tools, and paused at the edge under the balcony. He shuffled to the side, and pulled himself eye level with the floor.

There was no noise from the Vicomte’s room, and he crawled onto the balcony. The door was simple, and he was able to pick the lock fairly quickly. It made a small noise, but as he watched the room, no movement happened. 

Being as quiet as possible, he snuck into the room. Using shadows to hide himself, he watched the Vicomte sleep. The young man looked so peaceful, it was incredibly ironic, seeing as a phantom was haunting his sleep. He was just as beautiful asleep as he was awake, and Hubert noted that perhaps the Vicomte wasn’t the worst man Edelgard could have fallen in love with.

Taking his time, Hubert took everything in. The room was sparsely decorated. There were a few flowers in a vase, a painting of a countryside, and a stand with a full naval dress outfit. The shirt had many decorations, and every part of the outfit was kept completely clean. Hubert noticed a large wardrobe, and sought to open it another time.

Siding with caution, Hubert decided it was better to leave early than late. He began to make his way back to the door, but the rustle of sheets had him freeze. Ferdinand shifted in bed and sighed. As soon as he stilled, Hubert burst out of the room, knowing he would be killed if discovered.

He went as quickly as he could the rest of the way back to the opera house. He needed to know more about the Vicomte, and visit him again, but that would have to wait until he made progress with the second step of his plan.


	22. Intermission Part IV - Living Life With a Ghost

He sat at his piano angrily repeating a series of notes. He played the measure six or seven times, and each time it grew faster. It needed something, but he didn’t know what. Pulling at the wig on his head, Hubert thought about what to do.

Writing an opera about the love of your life was actually much harder than one would expect, even for a genius such as the phantom. The music behind the play was the easiest part, but even that had some hurdles. He had to write this play for the actors that would perform it, and keep their ranges in mind. He also had to have a plot to drive the music with. He wanted to use his own experiences, but it was hard to put them down on paper in an order that made sense.

The main character Don Juan would need to be suave and cynical, and cruel at times, but the audiences still needed to love him. What trouble it was to try and find something that would portray his dreams and keep the general populous entertained. 

Giving up and taking a break, Hubert began to pace. He wanted to have this done within six months, although only a few weeks would be ideal. There was however, a large event being planned that would only happen in about two months, and announcing his opera at that event would really heighten the drama.

His days were filled with this opera. He spent many hours writing and more hours perfecting it. Every few days, when he was satisfied with the progress he had made, he would take a trip to visit the Vicomte. He always went at night, and he made sure he was never seen. Some nights he would just watch, other nights he would rearrange things, and once he even took some clothes and replaced it with an outfit he made for the Vicomte. It was darker than what the man usually wore, and it sparked many interesting conversations. 

He did not hear anything spoken at the von Aegir estate, as he always leaves before the morning, however, he was waiting for the Vicomte in foyer, and heard everything spoken inside of the opera house. The Vicomte was praised by every working staff member, and even the managers said something about how the darker color made his complexion brighter. 

Ferdinand was irritated all day, but he wore the clothes as he felt compelled to do so, even if he hated them. They made him feel drab, and the actors teased him for having such a sour look with such fine clothes. Edelgard said they looked nice, but noted that they didn’t feel like him. When she asked where he got them, and Ferdinand had no answer, she was concerned, but didn’t let it show. Ferdinand didn’t notice, but Hubert, from the shadows, did and knew he would have to finish his opera sooner now.

His time visiting Ferdinand would soon be noticed, and when the couple discussed it, they may take action. He didn’t want that, and thus he worked for longer hours after this incident. His visits stayed as they were, it was his reward for working so hard. 

During this time, he was so consumed by writing and seeing the Vicomte that his lessons for Edelgard came to a halt. It was hard to say if she was grateful for the respite, but he did leave some instructions for her on occasion. It would not do if her voice changed before she got to sing in his opera.

~~

It took about two months, with his first and second paces, to finish the opera. That left him with about a month to spare before the event, which was revealed to be a masquerade, was scheduled. Seeking the drama that would come from such an event, he decided to hold onto his masterpiece. This gave him to perfect any last minute changes in it, and to craft the perfect costumes. He would need one for the announcement, and another for the premiere of his work.

His siblings came to check on him back on their regular interval. They shared news of their findings in Dagda, and when they asked, he added the creation of their costumes to his to-do list. 

He also grew somewhat overconfident in that last month. With his success in writing the opera, and the good news from his siblings, Hubert felt quite invincible. His visits to the von Aegir estate grew more often, and soon the Vicomte became aware of something. He wasn’t sure what, and Hubert made sure not to be caught, but with the new awareness, he grew more cautious, and fearful.

Enjoying the new power over the Vicomte, the phantom became emboldened on his night visits. Three weeks before the masquerade, on a day that the Vicomte did not come to the opera, Hubert went to the von Aegir estate. He was earlier than usual, and he hoped to catch the Vicomte right as he was falling asleep. 

Hubert paused as he came onto the balcony, as the doors were left open. He looked inside and saw the Vicomte lying in bed. The sheets were thrown from the bed, and he was only wearing a nightgown. It was made of white silk, and Hubert cast his eyes away. Even though nothing he was doing was legal, it was truly ungentlemanly to see someone as indecent as this. It would be best to stay outside, he figured, and sat on the railing of the balcony. Anyone who saw him may mistake him for the Vicomte, as he was wearing a hat that concealed their major differences.

Instead of watching the Vicomte sleep tonight, perhaps he could treat the sleeping man to something he had previously reserved for Edelgard. He knew the young man did in fact appreciate singing, and this could help him put two and two together and finally figure out who has been haunting him.

He stood from the balcony and as quickly and quietly as he could, grabbed a small bench from the room, and set it on the threshold of the room. Making himself comfortable on it, he began to sing, softer than he typically would, so that his words would only reach the ears they ought to.

_ “Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation _

_ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination _

_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

_ “Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor _

_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender _

_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day _

_ Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light _

_ And listen to the music of the night _

_ “Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams _

_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before _

_ Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! _

_ And you'll live as you've never lived before _

_ “Softly, deftly, music shall surround you _

_ Feel it, hear it closing in around you _

_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind _

_ In this darkness which you know you cannot fight _

_ The darkness of the music of the night _

_ “Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation _

_ Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in _

_ To the power of the music that I write _

_ The power of the music of the night” _

He stayed facing away from the room, and he listened as well as could for any sounds of stirring from within. His song came and went much faster than it would have, and without turning back around, as soon as his song was over, he leapt from the balcony, overcome with a sudden mixture of overwhelming guilt and passion. 

He practically ran from the estate, and from his feelings. In sharing that song he had reserved only for Edelgard, he felt like he was betraying her, but he was also beginning to feel something for the Vicomte too. Ferdinand von Aegir has somehow gained the same affections that he held for Edelgard, and Hubert had no idea when that had happened.

Unbeknownst to the fleeing phantom, the Vicomte had been lying there awake, but eyes closed, during the entire encounter. He heard the voice of the angel, and was struck motionless and in awe. The song felt so private that he could only listen.

After the phantom left, he sat up in bed, and looked to his open door. It was such an odd occurrence, he knew he would have to tell his darling beloved about it, but a small part of him wanted to hold this event only in his heart. He now knew what she meant, when she sang of how the music filled her soul.

He noticed the bench in the door, and thought he should get up and put it back, he left it there. Ferdinand would not admit it, but perhaps, if the phantom were to return and sing again, it would not be the worst thing to happen.


	23. Intermission Part V - A Conversation Much Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this last part of the intermission today bc i might not remember to tomorrow

It took a week, but Ferdinand had gathered up the strength he needed to tell Edelgard about what was going on. She had assumed the phantom had gone dormant, as he wasn’t appearing to her anymore, and only leaving pointers sometimes. He felt like a faraway dream to her.

Ferdinand had suggested a luncheon at a friend’s property, a bit away from the city. He needed privacy, he said, and she agreed. So, they traveled in his carriage to eat a private lunch. 

When they arrive, there is a gazebo decorated with flowers, with the table already set. As they made their way toward it, the staff of the house began to bring out their food. They basked in the attention, and they had the best lunch they ever had. Edelgard smiled so brightly, that Ferdinand almost decided against bringing up the phantom, but he knew that he must.

Once dessert was eaten, and their plates taken away, he leaned on the table heavily, tossing aside his manners. Edelgard noted his behavior, and as she reached out to comfort him, he looked up and met her eyes, freezing her in place.

“He has been visiting me.”

She knew immediately who he was talking about, and she withdrew her hand to wring one in the other. When his eyes left hers, she cast her gaze down, and waited patiently for him to continue.

“He comes at night, onto my balcony. I haven’t told anyone yet, except you. He was the one who gifted me the clothes. And…” He trailed off, his voice growing distant.

“And…?” Edelgard prodded, as kindly as she could.

“He… sang to me.”

She grew still at that. It was something special she knew. When she looked up, she saw that Ferdinand looked like he was reliving the memory, and she recalled her own experience. They sat in silence, remembering the moment, relishing in the song.

Her fears started to melt, as if the phantom would sing to Ferdinand, surely he would not kill him for loving her.. It made her feel better about going to the masquerade, as she wouldn’t have to be afraid for her lover’s life.

“His voice is exquisite, isn’t it?” she said, to break the silence. 

He nods, but says nothing.

“Maybe, things will get better?” she suggests, trying once again.

He looks up at her, “we can get through this, together. Things will get better.”

A smile reaches his eyes as he affirms her question with his statement. 

She smiles back at him, and stands to grab his hands. He rises to meet her and they stay, holding each other’s hand for a long moment. 

Eventually, he breaks their hold and turns from her for a moment. Before Edelgard can ask about what he was doing, he turns back to her, and drops to one knee, holding a ring out to her.

“I love you Edelgard von Hresvelg. I love you so much, and I want to be by your side forever. I want to spend every waking moment with you, and I want to fall asleep thinking of you. My love, will you marry me?”

She gasps, and one hand flies to her mouth. A single happy tear rolls down her face, and she reaches toward the ring.

“Yes!” she cries, “a thousand times yes!”

He places the ring on her finger, and hugs her. In his joy he lifts her up and swings her around. They laugh together, and she holds him close as they walk back toward his carriage. The two of them are on cloud nine as they head back into the city.


	24. The Masquerade

The day of the masquerade had the whole opera house abuzz. The staff finished decorating and many of the actors got into elaborate costumes. Those not invited to the big soiree were getting ready for a backstage party of their own. Even the phantom, far below the opera house, was preparing for tonight. How could he not attend a party where everyone wears masks?

As the Sun fell behind the horizon, the many, many guests of the masquerade poured in from all over the city. There was no performance tonight, so there was no real queue system, but invitations were checked as guests came in. Cast, staff and management could come and go as they pleased, but any of the rich or famous guests in attendance had to be expressly invited. It wasn’t for safety concerns, no, but rather, the managers hoped to keep the crowd from getting rowdy, and thus had filtered out anyone they deemed would be likely to cause a scene. This was their celebration after all, and they didn’t want it overshadowed.

Tonight was also the night that more than one individual decided would be the night to express their love. Several of the cast members planned to confess during the drama of the big event.

~~

After the party begins, the two new managers made a fashionably late entry. After spending so much time working together, they had grown fond of each other. They were also both windowed, but not adventurous enough to actively seek out anyone new. Lambert also helped Rodrigue with the grief of losing Glenn. Tonight they planned to announce their relationship, and being as dramatic as they were, of course it had to be at a large party like the masquerade. 

The party, in full swing, was beautiful and chaotic. Everyone dressed in lavish costumes and loud energizing music combined to create quite the sight. Each costume was a character, the masked person behind it fully unknown until they spoke, and sometime even after that. The crowd could only really tell the managers apart from the rest, as they both dressed as kings. The dazzling crowns on their heads made them easy to spot.

Many of the dancers and cast members were taking the chance to enjoy the anonymity of the costumes. They got to mingle and dance without feeling like they were on display. Even some of the older members and teachers were enjoying themselves.

But when they got tired or bored, there was the other party. With the noise of the main event, many of the staff members not invited to the masquerade held their own event. It wasn’t quite so gaudy or colorful, but the alcohol flowed freely, and there were no rules there. Cast members that didn’t want to be a part of the masquerade made sure to make an appearance there, grab some food or drink and hide away at the smaller party. 

~~

Another couple that showed up a bit late was the newly engaged Ferdinand and Edelgard. They had spent a bit too much time at his estate complimenting each other's costumes, which caused their tardiness. Ferdinand wore a uniform, similar to what he might have worn during his time in the navy, but it was embroidered and lined with shining stones. It had a half jacket with one shoulder pad. He added his sword to the mix as well, the custom made gift from his father. The mask he had on was a delicate silver affair, made to match his date. Edelgard donned a light pink dress made from lace and tulle with a bodice that had silver embroidery. She wanted to lean into the fantasy of the night a little more, and had pink and white wings attached to her back. They were long enough to almost reach the floor. But, not wanting to play up the angel imagery too much, she chose to wear a plain and completely black mask. Suffice to say, they were both very proud of their own and their partners’ costume, and had every right to be.

Edelgard made one final adjustment to her outfit on the steps to the entrance. Her engagement ring, that she had been wearing where wedding rings typically are, was now on a chain around her neck. She sighed as she did it, but she figured it was what she ought to do. Not only to bide their time around the phantom, but also to protect both Ferdinand’s and her reputation.

She felt Ferdinand’s mood fall when he looked at it, and appealing to his love for the dramatics, she said, “think of it as a secret engagement.” She did a little twirl, “look, your future bride.”

He gave her a little smile, and pressed a kiss to her hand. He didn’t want to say anything, but he wished that their engagement could be public.

~~

As Edelgard and Ferdinand mingled, she made sure to greet several of her friends. She greeted Jeritza and Mercedes first. They seemed to be having the most fun, truly enjoying not being recognized. They were actually the ones who found her. Their costumes were both excellently crafted, a matching maid and butler set. They surprised her and Ferdinand by swooping them up in a partner dance. The four of them laughed, and it was wonderful to see everyone without a care.

Next, she hunted down her close friend Dimitri. He had told her that he was going to wear a mask with boar tusks, so he was easy enough to find. When she did locate him, she introduced him to Ferdinand, and they talked about their shared love for the arts. Dimitri even offered to show Ferdinand some choreography if they ever had a day off at the same time.

As they spoke, one of the boys Edelgard knew less well came up to them. Dimitri introduced him as Claude. She politely greeted him, and could by his energy he was trying to get Dimitri away, so she thanked him for coming over, and excused herself and her fiance.

Now, she was on a mission to find Dorothea. Not only did she need to confirm that Claude and Dimitri were an item, but it had been a while, and still she hadn’t spotted her best friend. Dorothea did warn her that the costume she intended to wear would be shocking, but that wasn’t much help when everyone’s costume was exciting. In her search, she spotted Manuela, wearing a very revealing dress and Hanneman beside her making up for what she lacked in material in the layers of his outfit. It made him look much more round than he actually was.

Still having no luck with finding Dorothea, Edelgard spotted one of her stunt partners, Caspar, and went to greet him. He was wearing a dress, but his unusual hair color gave him away. With him, as always, was Linhardt. Linhardt was not wearing a costume at all, and had what looked like a dishrag with holes draped over his face. Edelgard didn’t want Ferdinand to comment on the lack of effort, and said goodbye to them as soon as she said hello. Caspar’s outfit did make her think however, and she realized she may have been looking for Dorothea all wrong.

As Edelgard widened her search for Dorothea, she spotted an interesting looking couple coming from one of the hallways that led backstage. She realized she had forgotten about the backstage event, and went to head back the same way that couple was coming out. As she went to pass them by, she stopped. Ferdinand kept walking for a pace or two before he realized. The couple walking away from them started to giggle. Edelgard started, wide-eyed at them.

“Dorothea?” she asked.

The man of the couple let out a hearty laugh and turned to face her. It was in fact Dorothea, but she was in a well fitting suit and the largest beard Edelgard had ever seen. Edelgard also started laughing, and the four of them stood in the hallway away from the crowd and gathered their wits. With Dorothea was Petra; she had a beautiful dress made from two dresses, one red and one blue, and the combination complimented her silky purple hair. Their masks were a set of traditional theatre masks, a happy and sad face.

They stayed there and gossiped for a moment, and Ferdinand got to know both his fiance’s best friend, and that best friend’s lover. From their place in the side hallway, the four of them watched as the Rhea, Seteth and Flayn wandered around. They knew the three of them were related, but it was interesting to see that their costumes matched. All three wore blue, white and gold, and had on masks adorned with scales. Petra and Dorothea started to argue about whether they looked more like fish or dragons.

Deciding that they needed a break from the large party, Edelgard and Ferdinand said goodbye to the other couple, and headed to the backstage party.

~~

This party had a mixture of costumed and plain clothed folk. The energy was also much more relaxed. The couple visibly slumped when they reached this event. One of the many crew members pressed cups into the hands when they were spotted. They sat on a couch and relaxed. There was no music back here, but many people were dancing regardless. As they sat, they watched many couples come and go, including Claude and Dimitri. 

Ferdinand also noticed Felix was there. He was a bit surprised to see him at all, not thinking parties were his thing, but decided he wouldn’t say anything and merely waved. Felix nodded back, and Ferdinand was grateful to be acknowledged.

They only stayed in the back for a short, both of them much preferring the atmosphere of the large event, even if ment they were a bit more on display.

~~

As the night went on, the party stayed alive. The guests had been imbibing all evening, and as a result, everything only got more dramatic. Every little thing was found hilarious beyond belief, and fights dissolved into giggles before anything nasty could truly be said. The crowd was so amiable, that no one really noticed when the music began to change. It was a gradual shift, from raucous party music, to something a bit darker.

Then suddenly, it all changed completely. Blaring notes gathered everyone’s attention, and as all eyes turned toward the source, a burst of smoke erupted from the hallway beside the orchestra. Many guests gasped, and cowered in fear, but as onlookers kept watching, a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke.

They began to cheer for him, and watched as he made his way to the center of the room. The orchestra played with every step, and the crowd held their tongues, but were beyond thrilled with this display. The man they watched was dressed entirely in red, save for his mask, which was a pristine white. He was basking in the attention, but he didn’t let it all go to his head, he was there for a reason, afterall.

He waited for the orchestra to stop, and until it was ensured the crowd was silent. With a grand flip of his cape, he faced the managers.

“Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs?” he asks, but waits for no answer. He continues to say, “I have written you an opera, here I bring the finished score: Don Juan Triumphant!” He produces a leather bound book from the red robes he wears, and tosses it toward the conductor.

The crowd goes wild, they all believe this is the announcement of the new season, and are thrilled to see a new opera, written by a mysterious man about a character known and loved so dearly. He waits again for the crowd to quiet.

“I advise you to comply. My instructions are brief and clear; your actors must be taught to act, your orchestra needs tuning, and some chorus members must be sacked. Further instructions are included with the score. One final thing, my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts.”

The crowd erupts into laughter. If this was a publicity stunt, it was quite the choice to publicly criticize their own staff and themselves. Many onlookers double over, and others have to wipe tears from their eyes. Even Edelgard lets herself giggle at the critique of the managers. But, as the noise dies down again, the attention of the man in red turns to her.

“As for your rising star, no doubt she'll do her best -it's true her voice is good- she knows; though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher.”

That statement echoes in Ferdinand’s mind, and it suddenly clicks that the man in the center of the room in the phantom of the opera. Were this occasion a month ago he would have attacked him on the spot, but now he hesitated. His unresolved feelings stayed his hand.

Many others seemed to have finally caught on that the phantom was the one standing in front of them, as Jeritza had grown still as a statue, and the fear that radiated from the managers felt quite real. Edelgard had also caught on, and had locked eyes with the phantom.

Without thinking, she stepped towards him, and as she approached, the phantom’s figure seemed to relax. Watching them felt almost like intruding on a tender moment. But when she was within a certain distance, tension sparked like lightning between them. A quick hand tore her engagement ring from the chain around her neck.

His eyes went wild, and he accused her, “how could you betray me?” With rage he threw the ring away from her, and turned quickly to leave. 

Ferdinand was furious with the action, and quickly scooped up the ring. He gave Edelgard a hug, and quickly turned to face the phantom. He drew his sword, and took up a challenging stance against him.

The phantom took little notice of him however. A rage burned inside of him, but while he thought it was justified to feel, another part of him told him he didn’t deserve to feel that way. His impulses won sometimes, and tearing a necklace from his most adored, wasn’t the smartest move. So, he ought to retreat, and hope that this indiscretion would be forgiven, in the future. 

As he watched the phantom take a step and disappear Ferdinand was shocked. He had to do something, but what, now that he was gone. But, as he stood there, thinking over his options, he saw that the floor had opened up and knew that the phantom had escaped through it. Without a second thought he jumped down into the open hole, ready to retaliate against the phantom. He may have wormed his way into both the hearts of Edelgard and Ferdinand, but his behavior was not tolerable.

With his sword at the ready, Ferdinand looked around him. He saw nothing of the phantom, but he did see mirrors. The walls were covered in them, and everywhere he looked, he only saw himself. It was strange, and unnerving. Also, above him, the hole he had jumped through shut behind him. Darkness flooded over him, and he would have cried out if he were weaker. However, he simply gripped his blade tighter.

“Come out and face me like a man, phantom! You can’t hide from me forever!” he shouted into the darkness. 

His voice echoed a few times, and as the silence stilled again, he saw, in the corner of his eye, a torch light to his left. He turned to face it, and another torch lit, this time on his right, and when he went to look at it, another torch lit in front of him, but when he looked at it closer, it was actually behind him.

He was disoriented now, and couldn’t remember where it was he landed when he came in. 

The phantom watched as the Vicomte spun around, and he let himself laugh. Though the sound was generally full of mirth, this laugh didn’t quite convey such happy tones, and instead sounded dark and intimidating. The laugh echoed around the room and Ferdinand tried to track it’s source, to no avail. In doing this, he only made himself more dizzy.

He had never been in a situation like this before, and while the general idea of being trapped in this mirror was horrible, the feeling of being watched, hunted almost, made his hair rise. The phantom was obviously enjoying his reactions, and Ferdinand, for a moment let himself indulge in the feeling. But, as the quiet stretched on, he cut short any ideas aside from getting out. He started to pace the room, trying to find some indicator of how to get out. 

Struggling to make any sense of where he was, Ferdinand quickly got frustrated. He had only been down here for a short while, but he could feel panic start to overwhelm him. In his worried state he didn’t hear one of the many mirror slide open.

Jeritza appeared behind him and Ferdinand saw that in the mirror in front of him. With a suspicious relief he turned to face the man who had come to help him. Before he could say anything, Jeritza grabbed his arm and pulled him from the hellish mirror room and out into a dark hallway. Ferdinand had so many questions, but he could tell he should stay silent, for now at least.

They progressed away from the mirror room and through several dark tunnels, before finally coming to a set of stairs. They led up and into a hallway that led to the office section of the opera house, and Ferdinand recognized the hallway quickly. He had been here several times when conducting business. It was odd to realize there were so many secrets that he didn’t know about.

Finally back on familiar ground, Ferdinand decided to break the silence. 

“What was all that Serrah? Do you know the Phantom?”

Jeritza regards him with deep suspicion, but knew of how intertwined Ferdinand was in the whole affair,and decided it might be time to tell someone about what he knew. He sighs and motions towards one of the many doors in the hallway. This was his office, and it was somewhere they likely wouldn’t be interrupted.


	25. The Phantom's Story

Jeritza brought him to his office. It was a small, cramped room, but there was room enough for two. Lighting the lamp on the table, Jeritza stood facing away from the Vicomte. He took a pause and let himself begin to recount the story to the Vicomte.

“His mother abandoned him as soon as his father died. He was five, maybe at the time. His mother hated him, and the only reason he was allowed to live was because his father always championed for him. But, he was a soldier and died in the war. 

“His mother led him in the direction of the church-run orphanage and instructed him to say that he had been abandoned. She also forced him to wear the mask when he went. The mask was already a familiar thing for him, as she made him wear it anytime his father was around, or she would stand to be in the same room as him.

“So he was surrendered to the orphanage, he was a foundling, one who knew very little love in his short life. The sisters at the orphanage saw his ugliness, and said it would be best to keep the mask on, but that they would separate him from the other kids as much as possible. However, places like that were overcrowded and much of what happened to him, happened without the sisters knowing.

“He was bullied and tormented for many years. We arrived a few years after him, around four years. He was a sad little thing, and Mercie, you see, she has such empathy that she would cry for hours with him. He grew soft for her, and well, I couldn’t let my sister get bullied and I didn’t want her to feel that way, so I would fight the kids that would try to approach them. I got strong that way, and most of the kids learned to leave us alone. He started to enjoy our presence, as it meant peace for him. We were bastard children, so we knew how to read and write, and we taught him what we knew.

“He learned so quickly, and soon, the three of us were sneaking out of the orphanage to see what else he could learn. Instruments of all sorts, architecture, even art. Many of the places we took him kicked us eventually, but there was this one place. It was back alley, where these men were fascinated by what he could build, and how quickly he could do it. They gave him supplies, and when he gave them back a product, a few days later they would give us food, occasionally money. It was wonderful, but eventually a different man came to the alley, he asked for his name, and left quickly.

“We didn’t think much of it at the time, but not a day later, he was adopted. We were sad to see him leave us, but we hoped he would get to live a wonderful life, building and learning with this man. We stayed at the orphanage, no one wanted us. We might have grown bitter over this, but instead we took what we could remember and we turned it into our craft. We danced and danced and danced, soon, we got noticed, however as orphans, we couldn’t pay to become part of any dancing organization.

“We stayed there for years. In that time we perfected our craft. Then, there was the night that changed everything. Our brother had returned. In the dark of night, he woke us, and delivered us from the orphanage. He said very little about his experience as an adopted son, but he looked terrible. He was too skinny, and his hands had callouses; he flinched when we tried to touch him. 

“But he took us from the orphanage, and brought us to the opera house. It was just as popular then as it is now, but he gave money to join the troupe and enroll in the training program. He said he would stay with us, but he had to hide, and that he would come to us in the following weeks.

“After that, we lived in the dormitories, and I assume that is when he found somewhere to be. We would eat together, hiding in the opera house. He loved to sit with us in Box 5 when we could meet up. During those times he told us of what had happened during his time with the man that adopted him. How this man made him create cruel machines and secret rooms, and he told how he was modifying the opera house so that he could move around more to see us more often. He also showed us his art, his music and his workmanship. By this time he was making his own masks, out of porcelain. 

“As he grew more comfortable with how he lived, and we started to have roots in the opera house, he began to play tricks. They started off harmless, as we were still children, but his reputation grew, and soon the Opera Ghost came to be. Actors would leave gifts for him to ensure things went well during a performance, and the previous manager even paid the ghost figure to make sure guests had some more intrigue. Publicity, she said. Then, when that owner sold to Rhea, she said to pay the ghost more, as more and more accidents were also blamed on him, this way, maybe those things would be prevented.

“I know this a lot to take in, but Monsieur Vicomte you must understand, he is not evil. He is not perfect, but neither are we.”

Ferdinand had sat at some point during Jeritza’s speech. His face had an indiscernible emotion on it, and all the anger in his body from moments ago simply fizzled out. One hand fiddled with the costume he was wearing, and in the silence that followed the speech, he simply sat.

“He hasn't left this place since. Mercedes and I were always free to go, but for him, this is all he’s ever known, and likely all he will know. He is a genius, and this is his artistic domain.”

Jeritza sought out Ferdinand’s face, his own set in unyielding stone. Ferdinand returned his gaze with a twisted face, several emotions plain to see, anger, fear, and the slightest bit of pity.

“I understand all that you say, but with all that has happened, has genius not turned to madness?”

“Surely we have all made mistakes, Vicomte.”

Ferdinand heistates, and the statement, while it does ring true, it doesn’t sit completely right with him.

“Serrah, he killed a man; he wants to kill me. Surely murder is a much more grave situation. Killing cannot be forgiven.”

“Well Vicomte, you are a Navy man, are you not? Your hands aren’t clean,” in a hushed voice, Jeritza continues, “and neither are mine.”

Ferdinand doesn’t respond. He gets up and leaves in a rush, while Jeritza stays, and contemplates further on what the Vicomte said. 


	26. In the Arms of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really took a lot of work and while the concept is similar, execution is widely different

The day started like any other day. It was a quiet day, and the world outside the dormitory felt muted especially to one couple. They sat together in an alcove of the opera dormitory, feeding each other grapes. It was an intimate moment for the young couple.

Dorothea had never felt love like this before, and Petra had never felt so strongly about someone in her life.

In another room, two boys very cautiously hold hands. They both blush. The bright red on Dimitir’s cheeks matches the makeup he had on for the performance so many weeks ago. The other boy, Claude, hid his blush with his other hand, grateful that their pining had finally come to end at the masquerade. 

Edelgard sat alone on this particular day. It was unusual for her, as typically any time not spent training or performing she spent with Ferdinand, but today, she sat in her room, alone. Today was the anniversary of her father’s death.

It was hard to get out of bed to do anything. She ought to eat, at least sit in the courtyard for a while, but she couldn’t. The only thing she wanted to do was sit in bed, however a small part of her wanted to visit her father. She missed him much more today, and that grief started to motivate her.

She started to get dressed, and as she did so, she thought about how to leave. Ferdinand had taken to sleeping in the hallway, to be close to her, so that was out. She wanted to go alone, and didn’t want Ferdinand to worry about where she went. Dressed, she looked out her window again, looking at how far ground was. It was a bit far, but she also saw some of the other dancers. She waved them over.

“Caspar,” she said, hoping Ferdinand wouldn't hear her, “catch me!”

Caspar looked around for a moment, when Linhardt pointed up. He laughed when she saw Edelgard leaning out of her window, but he stepped close to the wall and opened his arms.

“Stunt work on my day off? You’re crazy Edie!”

Linhardt watched as Edelgard carefully launched herself out of the window. Caspar caught her with little effort, and set her down with a practiced move.

“I will give you some of the sweets I got for my last performance, thank you Caspar.” She said once he put her down. He grinned when she said that, and he and Linhardt took off, continuing on about their day off.

As inconspicuously as she could, Edelgard made her way to the stables. She had asked the stable boy to take her places before, and hopefully he could help her today. However, as she enters the stable, she doesn’t see him at first, and another figure emerges.

“Lady Rhea!”

“Miss Hresvelg, I have been hoping to speak with you. Please, a moment of your time.”

Edelgard waited a moment and decided to stay, and hear what the former manager had to say. Rhea had a certain look on her face, but Edelgard could not name it.

“Are you alright? I know today is a hard day for you…”

Edelgard was shocked for a moment, but of course the dormitory head would know what today was. She went on to say, “well, I am as ok as one might expect. I’m going to visit him now, actually.”

Rhea’s face remained passive as Edelgard spoke. She nodded at the statement, and without another word, she handed the young dancer a bouquet, and left the stable. The touching gesture made Edelgard feel good, as the two of them had not always gotten along. She held the bouquet close, and continued to look for the stablehand. She was having trouble, but a young man saw and cleared his throat. She turned to him, and though he wasn’t who she was looking for, she figured she’d ask him anyway.

“Excuse me, could you take me to the cemetery?”

He nodded, and gestured to the carriage. She climbed inside, and he gathered the horses.

As the young stablehand continued what he was doing, Edelgard took the time to reminisce on the memories of her father. It was a rabbit hole, and the carriage was moving long before she realized they had left. 

That small part of her that wanted to visit the cemetary was incredibly pleased with how the day was going so far. This part of herself, motivating her to go out, and alone was not entirely all innately her. The phantom’s influence worked in mysterious ways, and on occasions like this, could motivate people toward certain goals, should their ideas align with his own.

She could have sat all day in the carriage, thinking of her father, but the carriage came to a stop at the entrance to the cemetery, and the motion, combined with the crisp cold air, reminded her why she was here. Stepping down off the carriage, she thanked the stablehand, and entered the cemetery.

The blows as she walks through the cemetery, and she has to pull her cloak tighter to fend off the chill. The walk to her father’s grave is short, and soon the mausoleum with her ancestors loom into view. It’s a large building and it has several statues standing guard in front of it. These statues depict the children of the goddess as angelic figurines. She could hardly remember the names of the figures, but they felt comfortable to be near. One of the statues even had a small bench built into it, so that the grieving may be embraced.

She entered the mausoleum and placed the flowers by her father’s name, then went back out to sit with the statue. A single tear rolled down her face.

~~

Back in the dormitory, Ferdinand woke suddenly, when his head lolled far enough back to crack against the wall with a resounding smack! Holding his head, he rubbed it for a moment, feeling sheepish, and though he hoped Edelgard wouldn’t come out to check on him, he knew she would, and they could both laugh about what happened. However, she doesn’t emerge. He waits for a moment, but the moment feels far too long. Cautiously at first, he gets up, to peek in and beck on her, and as he opens the door he throws caution and the door aside. The room, which Edelgard should be sleeping in, is empty.

His heart sinks. His heart beats faster, and he wilds looks around hoping she is somewhere in the room. Knowing he wouldn’t find her here, he had to take a moment and think, where could she have gone. A light breeze interrupts his thinking, as it moves the curtain the smallest bit, exposing the open window. 

His whole body turns to face the open window. His heart sinks further. What could she possibly be doing that she wouldn’t include him? As soon as he asked himself that question, the answer floated to the surface of his mind.

A conversation they had had earlier flashed in his mind. They agreed to not go to the cemetery on the day of her father’s death, and instead to go the next. Well aware of how much the phantom loved drama, and how his actions could be violent, they decided that if he might try to do something day of, and that it would be better for them to avoid the possibility of endangering either of them before they could talk to him on a less emotionally tumultuous day.

He ran from the open window, down and out of the dormitory. A few curious onlookers watched as he raced out to the stables, but he stopped to talk to no one. Reaching the stable, he didn’t even saddle his horse, just threw a bridle on and jumped on. Bursting from the gate, he urged his horse to a canter and headed straight toward the cemetery.

~~

  
  


Edelgard sat with the statue and let her tears flow freely now. Many emotions were bubbling to the surface inside of her. She was sad, but more than that, she felt isolated, and abandoned. She felt hurt and vulnerable, like a victim of her own feelings, however, above anything else, she felt fragile.

She had to be strong for so much in her life, that there was truly only the one place, her in the angel’s arms, that she could be fragile. From the day her father died on, she had to be strong. Strong for her family, for the people who knew him. She even had to be strong to be accepted into the program at the Garreg Mach Opera House, proving that at the young age of seven she could take harsh criticism as soon as only a week after her father’s death.

Even before his death she had to be strong. The spitting image of her mother, she had to be strong for him, and stronger on the days where even looking at her caused him to cry.

It felt like the world had something against her, as if the goddess had a personal vendetta. She kept these feelings closely guarded, but truly she felt singled out. And, so she sat, sobbing in the arms of a marble statue representing the heavenly body that made her life the hell it was to live. 

Letting herself cry, she sat there and waited for the flood to end. It is healthy to cry, to let it all out, and as this is the only real outlet she has. It was a form of catharsis. She had been grieving her father for so long, and the mother she never knew, that she had long since accepted their deaths, but still, their final resting place was the only sacred space for her to come and be fragile.

As her tears ease up, and she becomes aware of her surroundings, she notices a soft humming, at first at the edge of her hearing, but as she quiets down, it sounds close, too close. The voice is familiar and soothing. It’s confusing though, she didn’t see anyone else as she walked in, and no one came with her. The voice continues to sing, and as it does she begins to ponder who it could be, an idea pops into her mind, but the song fills her mind, and leaves room for little else.

Above her, a figure looms over the carvings of the roof of the mausoleum. His song becomes clearer and the words spill from his lips like honey,

_ “Wandering child _

_ So lost, so helpless _

_ Yearning for my guidance.” _

The mausoleum lights up from the inside a soft warm light. Edelgard watches the illumination and notices the light is tinged with a purple shadow. Though she feels the tug from her heart not to worry, she is cautious, and searches for the source of both the song and light. 

In hopes of drawing out the singing figure, and putting her thoughts into words, she sings back,

_ “Angel or father? _

_ Friend or phantom? _

_ Who is it there, singing?” _

In a hypnotic voice, the hidden figure sings back, rising to expose his hiding spot,

_ “Have you forgotten your Angel?” _

Watching him rise, Edelgard sees the owner of the voice, it’s the Phantom, her Angel of Music. She looks up to him, now only feeling the love she had for him. It was an odd shift of feelings, but their eyes locked and the rest of the world fell away from her. His gaze on her is full of love as well, and it had as much longing in it as comfort. Knowing now who was out there with her, Edelgard sang back, 

_ “Angel, oh speak What endless longings _

_ Echo in this whisper” _

He reaches a hand down toward her, and continues his song,

_ “Too long you’ve wandered in winter.” _

Thundering into the cemetery, Ferdinand has a moment of hope, and as he dismounts his horse, he hides himself, to try and understand what was going on. If Edelgard was not in danger he could stand to let the two see each other, and maybe this could be progress for the three of them. There was a part of him that was jealous, it was hard to let your fiance see one who loved her, and who could stand to manipulate her. Watching the scene unfold in front of him, he hears their melody, and lets himself add to their song, even if only quietly, and with those jealous feelings rising to the surface, 

_ “One again, she is his,” _

The phantom reached a hand down toward her, 

_ “Far from my far-reaching gaze” _

Ferdinand watches as she steps forward, as if to reach for the outstretched hand,

_ “Once again, she returns” _

But after a step, she stills,

_ “Wildly mind beats against you” _

Noting her movements, his tone changes,

_ “You resist _

_ Yet your soul obeys” _

_ “Yet my soul obeys” _

Edelgard joined in his song

Ferdinand’s eye haven’t left the others,

_ “To the arms of her” _

The three voice joined in a holy choir for single verse,

_ “Angel of music” _

Then they voices, still in tandem, sang different lines,

_ “Angel or demon?” _

_ “You denied me” _

_ “ I denied you” _

Ferdinand's voice splits off, growing in volumes, caring less about staying hidden, as the duet continues,

_ “Still he calls her” _

_ “Turning from true beauty” _

The hope he had earlier began to evaporate as he realized the gravity of the situation on which the phantom intruded upon, and how cruel it was to convince her to bring herself to this sacred place. The singing continued, a duet plus Ferdinand.

_ “Luring _

_ Her back to the grave” _

_ “Angel of music!” _

Ferdinand’s emotions churned, he was angry at the actions of the phantom, but it would not do to hold onto it, considering the end goal. At this point, Edelgard’s verse diverged from the phantom’s as well.

_ “Angel, our dark seducer” _

_ “Do not shun me” _

_ “My protector” _

Edelgard stopped singing at this point, and continued to walk towards the illuminated mausoleum. Her steps were confident, and her gaze was set on the phantom as she went. The phantom stayed perched on the carvings, urging her forward with his voice. Ferdinand grew bold, and stood with his next line.

_ “Who are you, strange Angel?” _

_ “Come to your strange Angel! _

_ I am your Angel of Music _

_ Come to me: Angel of Music” _

As he stood, Ferdinand noticed just how odd Edelgard looked as she moved toward the phantom. It took only a moment to realize that something was off, and it likely had to do with the phantom, so he darted forward.

“Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!”

Seeing that he would not relent, Ferdinand turned to Edelgard, and he began to plead with her, but his voice mixed with the phantom’s in a cacophony.

“I am your”

“Edelgard! Listen to me!”

“Angel of Music”

“Please we talked about this!”

“Come to me:”

“We wanted to do this together!”

“Angel of Music”

Desperate to see her react in any way, Ferdinand tried the phantom again, before reaching out to her. 

“Let her go! Please I beg of you!

Edelgard!”

The sound of her name finally broke the spell, and Edelgard turned to Ferdinand, pulling him close as she cried out in realization it was him.

“Oh Ferdinand!”

The phantom snarled at the interruption, and turned his heated gaze on the intruding party.

“Brave monsieur, you speak such spirited words”

In the spirit of his anger, the phantom made a fire explode in a bush near the couple. It was a small fire, meant only to frighten, and possibly separate the duo.

Ferdinand, a navy veteran is hardly cowed by the show. He is more confident now as well, knowing Edelgard is safe, and takes this chance to be cheeky, to hopefully help their cause with the phantom, “Magic tricks, Monsieur phantom?”

The intent is lost on the phantom and now the anger he felt boiled over the edge. He set several more areas alight, and watched as the couple panicked and started to run from them. He cackled at the fear in their movements, and manipulated the flames to direct their motion.

With a terrible bitter glee in his voice, the phantom asked, “how far will you go?”

Using the flames he had already set, the phantom drove the couple apart, sending Edelgard away and bringing Ferdinand closer.

“Try me with your deception! Your violence!” Ferdinand was stubborn, but the flames licking at his clothes made him dance to the phantom’s song, and away from Edelgard.

Fearing for his life, she called out to him, “Ferdie no!”

With caution, Ferdinand made his way around the mausoleum. Further away from Edelgard, he let himself get angry at the phantom again, and challenged him from the ground, “Edelgard deserves more respect than this! You can’t make someone love you by taking them as a prisoner. Love has choices!” His voice faltering he added, “love has options.”

“Ferdinand wait!” Edelgard had lost sight of him, and worry consumed her.

Taking his turn to mock Ferdinand, the phantom moved from the edge of the mausoleum and projected his voice around the other man. It moved from place to place, and fires lit and went out following the pattern.

“I’m here! I’m here Monsieur Vicomte: The Angel of Death! Come on, come on, don’t stop, don't stop!”

As frustration built in Ferdinand, he thought about what he could do. It was very little with the phantom on the roof, so he had to get him down. He could use the knowledge he had from Serrah Jeritza against the phantom. Thinking on the story, he settled on a simple jab, “why don’t you come down from there and fight me man to man! Where is that boy that fought back?”

Hearing the jab makes the phantom still and all the fires to go out. He is shocked at the knowledge Ferdinand has, and is surprised that he still won’t call him a monster. For a moment, nothing happens, but as Ferdinand turns from the mausoleum the phantom lept from the roof and tackled him to the ground. He grunts as he hits the ground taking the full force of the fall and the phantom’s weight, but his training kicks in and he rolls away from his attacker. A hand shoots out and grands his ankle, pulling him off balance. Using the extra time the pull gave him, the phantom stands first. Ferdinand draws his sword as he stands and readies himself for a duel.

The phantom however, is unarmed, and prepared to fight without rules. But, he summons a ghastly blade, and makes it seem as if he were playing along. They face each other, and their gazes lock when their swords cross. There was fire in both sets of eyes, but it held no spite. There may be anger from both parties, but as their sword dance continued, it was clear neither was truly out to kill the other. 

Edelgard ran around the corner right as their blades met again, and as metal hissed against the ghastly apparition, the men ended up chest to chest for a moment. She watched as they waited a second too long to split. They shoved each other and readied blades to clash again, but Edelgard was tired, and had enough of this fighting. She threw herself between them, knowing neither would hurt.

The men froze when she did this. She waited between them until Ferdinand sheathed his blade and the phantom let his disappear. She didn’t speak, as they all made mistakes today, and she simply turned to leave. Both men made to trail after her, but she stopped and turned around, with a look, they both knew to stay. Making her way back to carriage seemed to take much longer than leaving it, but once she was back on and headed back, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Back in the cemetery, Ferdinand proceeded to act as if the phantom and he had not just been fighting, and even as if the phantom wasn’t even there at all. Without any word or warning, he jogged lightly back to his horse and began to head back to the city.

The phantom, extremely confused, and a bit flustered stayed in the cemetery. He had to ponder what happened just then. It’s true that he was angry, and that he didn’t want to kill Ferdinand, but the other man didn’t seem to want to kill him either. He’d never been that engaged with a person before, nor that close to someone not his family. 

Speaking to no one but himself, the phantom wondered out loud, “could I be so bold as to reveal my affection for them both? Could it be so?”

Feeling a new and interesting peace, the phantom flipped his cape and turned to head back the way he came.


	27. A Tactician in Action

The next day started with a rehearsal. The date of the show was still pretty far off, but the cast was practicing more than usual to get used to the unusual opera. The actors were all onstage and a piano had been brought onto it as well. The conductor sat at the piano walking through the notes for the cast to follow when they sang. 

Everyone was tense, and having an incredibly tough time with the sore. Even the conductor was getting visibly irritated. As practice went on things only got worse. 

“Really this music is terrible, would it be so bad to change a few things? Make it more palatable? Every time I hear I want a drink!” Manuela stomped towards Seteth at the piano as she spoke. She leaned over him and at the music sheet and gave a snort of disgust.

He stood, trying to get out of the way. As she stood, evaluating the score, trying to find replacements for the notes, Jeritza watched from the wings.

Edelgard sighed, it was bad enough that Hanneman couldn’t hit the notes in his solo. She was frustrated too, because honestly, the opera wasn’t that hard, it was just different.

“Signora please, would you say such things in front of the composer? Just try to be patient,” she said.

Manuela pointedly ignored her. 

As the actors all started to murmur, a silent presence slinked into Box 5. It was the phantom, and he had heard all that was spoken only moments ago. He was trying to be patient with the actors, but since the courtesy was not returned, he decided it was time to interfere.

Using his magic, he began to make the piano play. It was the song they were just practicing, and the actors all looked to Manuela, expecting changes. However, there were none, and hearing the piano play, she looked down confused. Seeing that her hands were not hitting any keys accidently, she took a step back. As the piano continued to play the quiet murmur in the crowd grew frightened.

The phantom continued to play the song, and much to his delight, the actors started singing. The conductor, though not at his seat now, was still directing them, and helping as much as he could. The phantom had never done anything like before, but it seemed to work, and the many people on stage were adapting.

He played the song several times in a row without pause, but eventually gave the singers a break. He knew they would need water. Hopefully this small correction would keep them on track, and he sat back in a seat to watch as they continued to practice.

~~

One evening, some time after the rehearsal incident, Ferdinand and Edelgard took supper at his home. They ate in the garden, during this meal, they talked about the phantom. They were thinking of ways to approach him, of where he might feel comfortable enough to talk and now have a mood swing.

Edelgard mentioned the lair, and how it would be a great place to talk, but neither of them knew how to get there. They really could only get back there if one of them was kidnapped and he brought them there. It wasn’t ideal, but it could work and then they would only need to figure the way for the other person. Ferdinand took this opportunity to mention his conversation with jeritza, and how he might possibly be able to get the location in the event of an emergency, like a kidnapping.

As the evening went on, they planned how to get close to the phantom, and what to say when they got there. They were sitting out in the garden long after the Sun went down, and only did the chill of the night bring them inside. Ferdinand stayed in his home, but Edelgard had to take a carriage back to the opera house, there were enough rumors about them that they didn’t need to fan the flames. 

~~

Ferdinand slept fitfully that night, and he spent hours tossing and turning, trying to get any sleep. His whole body was wired and energerzied. It was stressful, and it reminded him of the nights during the battles he fought. His old instincts kicked in with all this planning.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Ferdinand got up and grabbed his robe. He headed out onto his balcony to breathe in the crisp night air, hoping to clear his head. The night air wasn’t really helping though, and growing a bit frustrated he laid down on the balcony and watched the stars.

If he had thought about it at all, he would have realized it wasn’t a great idea to stargaze, but he finally relaxed, and his eyes slipped shut. Sleep took him quickly, and plunged him into a nightmare of his time in the military. His father was a count, and so it was only reasonable that he should serve his country, but his memories of that time contain horrors he never speaks on.

The nightmare flashed before his eyes images of dark storms wrecking ships, his friends and crewmates falling into the unforgiving ocean. He saw the fear in their eyes but was helpless to do anything. He also saw the faces of his foes. As a military man, he was trained to kill, but going out to sea and actually fighting was an entirely different experience. He watched as one man’s eyes went glassy and unfocused, only to look down and see the sword he plunged into his chest. Try as he might, he could not remove his hand from the weapon, and to his horror he watched as it stabbed into another, then another and another man. Soon he was the one falling from the boat, watching as the water pulled him under; the water was everywhere and he couldn’t breath. 

The phantom had come for a visit tonight, and watched from the ledge of the balcony how Ferdinand’s body trembled and jerked. It pained him to see the Vicomte in such a state, and at the risk of being discovered, he adjusted his grip so that he may reach him and shake him from the nightmare.

With a mighty flinch, Ferdinand woke from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and shivering, heart racing. He looked around in fear to see if he was still back on the open ocean, and seeing the familiar sight of his family garden, he sighed with relief. Standing slowly, he rubbed his eyes and headed in, tugging his robe closer.

From the edge of the balcony, the phantom watched Ferdinand lay back in his bed. He was conflicted. It was a joy to disturb the Vicomte while he slept, but he understood nightmares, and how awful they could be. As he thought of his options, the sound of snores fell on his ears. It seemed that the Vicomte had fallen asleep in bed rather quickly, and with his balcony doors wide open.

How could he let such an opportunity pass him by? Finishing his climb up, the phantom opted simply to be tonight. He would not sing, or rearrange things, he brought no gift, and he wouldn't take anything. Tonight he would simply standby, Ferdinand had been through enough, and the night wasn't halfway through.

~~

A week before the night of the performance of Don Juan, Ferdinand and the managers hold a meeting in their office. They need to talk about the phantom, and what to do about him. Ferdinand pales a little when they bring it up.

In response to his change in color Lambert interjected, “oh, I’m very sorry to bring it up so brusquely Vicomte, I understand you have had some personal transgressions committed against you, but we need to do something! This can’t go on forever!” 

Ferdinand nods at what the man is saying, and has an epiphany. He takes a moment to get his words in order, and before anyone else speaks, “we have all been blind, the answer is staring us right in the face. The performance is our chance to ensnare our clever friend.”

“We’re listening,” said Lambert.

Rodrigue agreed, “please, go on.”

“We shall play his game. Perform his work, but do remember we hold the ace. For, if Miss Hresvelg sings, he is certain to attend.”

“We make certain the doors are barred.”

“And that the knights are there and armed.”

“So, when the curtain falls…”

“You are a genius Monsieur von Aegir. Truly this should work!” Rodrigue exclaimed. 

~~

On the day of the performance, the queue for the show is nearly double the length it typically is. The news that the phantom of the opera had written a show had spread, and masses of people wanted to see it. 

This queue is roped off and orderly, more so than usual, as there is not only an extensive queue, but also a squadron of knights. They are patrolling the area, working both the outside and inside of the opera house. The managers had asked for a small force to protect the opera goers for this performance, as they said they were fairly certain that the killer opera ghost would strike again during the performance of his show.

~~

Elsewhere, high in the ceiling of the opera house, an irritated phantom began to loosen the ties of the chandelier. He intended to set the opera house on fire, a final show of who is really in charge, and it needed prep work. He would not be able to take the chandelier down completely from where he intended to be, so he took the time now to ensure things would go as planned.

~~

In her dressing room, Edelgard begins to put on her costume. She was nervous for tonight, about all the many things that could go wrong. Deep in thought, she didn’t hear the door open and close.

_ “Princess, princess _

_ My love, my finance _

_ All eyes on you _

_ When you’re on stage _

_ And performing!”  _

Ferdinand sang to her, hoping to calm her, and bring her from her worrisome thoughts. She looked at him when he did, and laughed a bit, appreciating the effort. The smile did not quite reach her eyes, however, and he pressed on.

_ “Let go of doubt _

_ Do not fear, take my strength _

_ Think of the future, together!” _

Her smile widened, and seeing that his song was helping, he continued, even though his original goal was reached.

_ “Princess, princess _

_ Enchant them once again _

_ Think of your angel _

_ And of the music _

_ That you love!” _

Seeing that he was helping with her mood while he sang, he offered to also help her with the costume, tightening the back of her dress. Between verses, he paused to kiss her neck. While he was there, he whispered his final lines to her ear.

_ “This is our chance to make peace with him now _

_ Your song will be for us, vows” _

She leaned into the sound of his voice and back into his chest and they stayed in that embrace for a moment. Reality was setting in, and that had its positives and negatives.

~~

Below the opera house, the phantom is also getting ready. On a table near the entrance his siblings come from, there were three letters, one addressed to each of them, and the third with no addressee. He had written to them, in case things went badly tonight. He had also included several copies of blueprints, operas, and several hundred pages of various singing instructions, should they need it to sell for money. Of course, he did not think that they would, but he had never pulled anything of this scale before. He would be putting even them in danger, and if were to admit, he was a little nervous.

He had told them beforehand that tonight might get a little, interesting, to put it mildly. When he did that, they once again reminded him that they could all leave together, to go to Dagda and start new lives, but he once again declined. If he could not have this one place, then he would rather die with it.

The suit he dresses himself in is a Don Juan costume. He sewed it together with the finest materials he had, and it was his best work yet. Everything fit perfectly snugly, and each layer fit into the next like a puzzle. He had even created a new mask for this occasion, which he donned now. It was a black mask, something new for him, and it was lighter and softer, as it was made from a thin leather rather than porcelain. Another new addition were black gloves, rather than his typical white. These were made from the same leather as the mask, and they were the finishing touch of his Don Juan ensemble. 

He slicks his hair back in the fashion of his protagonist in a mirror, and once he’s satisfied with his appearance he makes his way up to the opera house. He is looking forward to sitting with the Vicomte as the show begins.


	28. Don Juan Triumphant

As the phantom emerged into the theatre, he heard the voices of the knights and managers, all attempting to find some order in the opera house. Instead of going straight to the back hallway that led to his box, he decided to climb a bit higher, nearly to where he was earlier. It would be fun to taunt those who were after him, especially if they couldn’t catch him.

Projecting his voice to sound far from his location, near to some of the officers, he teased them, singing, 

_ “I’m here, the phantom of the opera.” _

He sent his voice elsewhere and again.

_ “I’m here, the phantom of the opera.” _

Again, again and again he repeated the phrase, the final uttering being right next to the knight captain. It made the man shudder, and some of the young recruits started to get jittery.

Satisfied with the new state of the state of the knights that were meant to hunt for him, he thought about focusing on the managers, but he was eager for the show to begin. Surely this show would be an adequate declaration of love to both of those he had affections for, and the sooner things would be out in the open, the better. So, with one final teasing tone he sang, 

_ “Seal my fate tonight! I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!” _

~~

The opening scene laid before the audience was like none other they had ever seen before. The stage was dark and garish. The lyrics felt obscene and heavy. Every actor was adorned in some shade of dark colors and their faces were heavily painted. All of that had the audience entranced. Even the knights, meant to be watching for the phantom, were still. Not a single sound was uttered in the entire opera hall, were it not for the actors and orchestra, surely a pin dropping would sound thunderous. 

With all eyes glued on stage, it was easy to move around unnoticed. The phantom took this advantage, and made his way to his box, wanting to watch part of his masterpiece. Box No. 5 did in fact have an occupant, but with the combination of the entrancing nature of the show, and small bit of dark influence, Hubert sat peacefully in the company of the other occupant. He enjoyed the irony of the situation and made to get as comfortable as could in the seat next to the Vicomte. 

As much as Hubert was enjoying the show, his time to depart was near. Standing to leave, Hubert pulled himself back into the darkness, but not before the Vicomte turned toward his movements. Hubert must have been enjoying the show a touch too much, and his influence fell for just long enough for Ferdiand to see him. He flashed a dark smirk at Ferdinand as his figure faded into the darkness outside the box.

He descends quickly to the stage. When he reaches the backstage area, he lets himself enter the crowd. It’s easy to blend in here, with everyone moving about so he walks around freely. He looks to see where the two main actors are waiting about. He locates them quickly, and watches as the duo start to head for their designated spot. Rushing as quickly as he can, he trails them, waiting for the moment when he could strike.

As the scene onstage continues, he gives himself a moment to be nervous. It occurs to him now that he has never performed before, but the moment passes quickly, and the confidence he has in his skills overtakes any nerves he may have felt. Soon, the scene ends and Hanneman leaves the stage. From his hiding spot, Hubert drops onto the old man, strangling him.

Feeling the body go limp under him, Hubert lets his hold loosen. He shoves the body behind a curtain, and ties a noose around it, so that when the body is discovered, credit is given where it's due.

From behind the curtain, Edelgard sings from stage left,

_ “No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! _

_ No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!” _

On stage, Sylvain, who plays Passarino, delivers his last line before he exits towards where the phantom waits.

Hubert responds with Don Juan’s lines, 

“Passarino! Go away!

_ For the trap is set and waits for its prey… ” _

He inspects his gloves, making sure they still look nice for the performance. As he’s doing so, Sylvain passes by him and gives him a slap on the shoulder.

“Have fun out there old man!” 

Edelgard emerges from behind the curtain and sits at the lavish table. In character as Aminta she waits for him to appear as well. Struck by her beauty in the Aminta costume, Hubert is a bit late on the timing as he steps on stage. 

He sings as he goes, beginning the scene of seduction.

_ “You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge _

_ In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent _

_ Silent” _

He holds a gloved finger up to his lips as he enunciates the second silent. The leather shines, and Edelgard notes this difference of costume. She thinks nothing of it now, and continues to her part. If Hanneman had a last minute wardrobe change, it shouldn’t affect anything else.

Hubert grabs a goblet from the table and makes his way around it towards Edelgard. She is coy, and gets up to face away from him as he gets closer.

While he continues to sing, Edelgards takes a few small steps away from him. He moves to follow, and they do this several times during his next few sung lines.

_ “I have brought you _

_ That our passions may fuse and merge _

_ In your mind, you've already succumbed to me _

_ Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me _

_ Now you are here with me _

_ No second thoughts, you've decided _

_ Decided…” _

Finally, he catches her and as he wraps one arm around her waist, she steals the goblet from him. She pretends to take a large drink from it, then tosses it away. It hits where it should, and a crew member pulls it behind a curtain. 

Edelgard begins to step away again, but this time the phantom catches her before she can. With a firm but gentle hold, his song continues, now more directly aimed at her.

_ “Past the point of no return _

_ No backward glances” _

He wraps his other arm around her waist and they dance like that for the next few lines.

_ “The games we played till now are at an end _

_ Past all thought of "if" or "when"” _

The phantom uses one hand to throw his heavy cloak with a flourish, and lets Edelgard escape his hold. She dances out of his reach, inches back towards the table.

_ “No use resisting _

_ Abandon thought and let the dream descend” _

This time, at the two head back to the table, their step is in time. The game has ended, and there is no longer need for pretense, so both characters are relaxing, and letting down their reservations.

_ “What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_ What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_ What sweet seduction lies before us?” _

With that last line, Hubert sits at the table behind Edelgard, straddling the bench. She leans into him. Delicately, his hands begin to trace the patterns on her dress. She notes again how odd it was that Hanneman added gloves to his costume and how cautious he was being now, tracing her figure.

_ “Past the point of no return _

_ The final threshold” _

Edelgard grabbed both of his hands, and began to drag them up her body, as they crossed her chest she released his hand but continued with her motion. His hands slid up her arms and caressed her palms before breaking contact. He stood from the table now, while bringing her hands to her neck. The gloves added a cool sensation and secretly, Edgelard relished it.

As he sang the last couplet, Edelgard traced back down her body and out across the skirts of her costume. It was a grand gesture, symbolizing that her character would now begin the seduction back. Hubert’s voice faltered a bit as he watched, and when he extended his hand for Edelgard to grab, she suddenly came to the realization that the man on stage with her was in fact not Hanneman. 

_ “What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? _

_ Beyond the point of no return” _

As they moved from the table together, she looked up at Raul in Box 5 and locked eyes with him, trying to convey that their plan was not going how they expected it to. She only had the brief moment, but he nodded, seeming to understand what she was trying to convey. 

They walked to the far end of the stage, and they took a moment there. They danced around each other and embraced in time with the music. On the part of the stage they just left, the crew made a quick change from the table and brought in the staircase for the next part of the scene. They situated it closer to the back of the stage, leaving plenty of room in front of it. The couple in the opera had gone from the dining room to a more private hallway, leading to the bedroom. As they turned to make their way towards the stairs for the next sequence, she peeled the large cloak from his body. 

Out of character, Hubert stiffened and took a few steps back from Edelgard. This wasn’t a part of the play. Taking a closer look at her face, he realized now that she knew that it was him on stage. She used his movement to advantage and backed him up to the edge of the railing on the staircase. When they met, pinned to that railing, she turned, placed his hands on her body and began to sing.

_ “You have brought me _

_ To that moment when words run dry” _

She leaned back into him, exposing part of her neck as she continued to sing.

_ “To that moment when speech disappears _

_ Into silence _

_ Silence” _

Then, she pushed off from him, and went up the stairs. She went up a few steps, and turned again singing to him as he began to make his way to meet her.

_ “I have come here _

_ Hardly knowing the reason why” _

She continues to take the stairs, backwards now. As she is backwards, she starts to lean toward one side, when she meets it, she leans against it. Knowing that the choreography was already way off from the original, she takes this opportunity to take it even further. She brings one leg a bit on the rail, and rolls her shoulder when she next sings.

_ “In my mind I've already imagined _

_ Our bodies entwining” _

Seeing this unscripted action motivates Hubert up to start up the stairs after her. He takes his time, and tries to keep up the seductive facade. Leaning into the character of Don Juan, he lengthens his stride, but slows his movements. He tries to look like a predator pursuing prey, and allows the heat in his heart to become a smoldering gaze.

_ “Defenseless and silent _

_ Now I am here with you” _

As the two on stage chase each other around, in the audience Ferdinand’s grip on the seat on Box 5 turned his knuckle white. Watching both his fiancee and the mysterious man they both crushed on engage in such a sexual scene was not something he had really prepared for. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased with just how much he was enjoying the scene in front of him. But, regardless of how he felt, they continued on; she kept singing.

_ “No second thoughts _

_ I've decided _

_ Decided” _

By now, they had reached the top of the staircase. Hubert had also finally caught up with Edelgard, and the duo fell back into the choreography. Stepping close to dance, they reached for each other, and with the first step of the tango, the chorus dancers came to stage. 

It was a decently sized group, and the couples were simply a mix of the dancers. They moved and swapped partners as they came onstage, and even as they continued to dance, they switched very often.

As the scene progressed, the dancers on stage soon settled into pairs, and they all moved in unison, including the couple at the top of the stairs. At first, the steps were simple, and chorus dancers simply had more elaborate arms movements.

Edelgard’s character continued to seduce the phantom’s, and as she continued, now her voice grew deeper with passion, and with the dance, it seemed to happen much more quickly than before.

_ “Past the point of no return _

_ No going back now _

_ Our passion-play has now, at last, begun _

_ Past all thought of right or wrong _

_ One final question _

_ How long should we two wait, before we're one? _

_ When will the blood begin to race? _

_ The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_ When will the flames, at last, consume us?” _

The partners then split for a moment, before pivoting back to circle one another. Now, both the phantom and Edlgard’s voices met, and the final stanza of the song was sang together.

_ “Past the point of no return _

_ The final threshold” _

The partners then practically lunge at each other, hands holding hips and gazes connecting. They finally meet, with passion. Hubert grabs one of Edelgard’s hands, and twirls her to fer the audience, and half of the chorus do the same.

_ “The bridge is crossed _

_ So stand and watch it burn _

_ We've passed the point of no return” _

The couples stand in a static hold for several long seconds, even after the song had climaxed. The passionate moment becomes tender as the music softens. Some of the couples even begin to sway, slightly.

There is a length of time here, given for the audience to recover, but in this tender moment, Hubert takes the next step of his plan. To show that he can comprehend love, and the love the other two share, he begins to echo the sentiment he heard back on the roof.

  
  


_ “Say you'll share with me _

_ One love, one lifetime _

_ Lead me, save me from my solitude” _

Recognizing Ferdinand’s love song to her, she turns, surprised to hear it from the phantom. Hope buds in her chest, but she knows the knights will surely take him as soon as the performance is over, so to ensure that they flee, she understands what has to be done.

_ “Say you want me with you here beside you _

_ Anywhere you go, let me go too _

_ My dear, that's all I ask of-”  _

Before he can complete the line, Edelgard holds a hand to his face, and tears the masks off. His exposed skin surprises the audience and they all gasp. The knights erupt into action and begin to charge the stage, even Ferdiand rushes to leave the box. Hubert’s face is disappointed, and there’s a look in his eyes that portrays all the sadness she had seen once before. She starts to apologize, but his look cut off any words she might have had. There was a moment between the two of them, they locked eyes, and Edelgard knew that the rest of the plan might still work.

Suddenly remembering the knights were after him Hubert tore his eyes from Edelgard’s and climbed onto the rail of the staircase, grabbing a rope from there, he flung it loose. Dropping down from the ledge, he grabbed ahold of Edlegard, and waited for the weight of the chandelier to pull them up and toward the entrance of one of his many secret tunnels.

They rose, and the chandelier fell. It crashed right into the audience and its many lit candles starting setting fire to both the guests and the theatre. The rope pulled his arm taught and when they reached the right platform he had to jump with the added weight of another person. His footing slipped, and she nearly tumbled from his arms, but at the last second her hand clenching around his suit saved her from the fall.

He took that hand and quickly led her off into the darkness. She followed as fast as she could in the heavy dress, and they made their way into the tunnel, and started the journey back to his lair.

~~

Ferdinand had left the box as soon as the mask was torn from the phantom’s face, and just now had reached backstage just as the chandelier crashed down. He sought out Jeritza, and as the theatre around them descended into chaos, he pleaded with the man to take him to the hideout.

“Serrah please, take me to him,” his eyes implored the other man, and with a sigh, he nodded.

Jeritza motioned for Mercedes to hold off the crowd from following them. When she started to herd people towards the exit he began to head for one the many hidden passageways that would lead them down below. 


	29. Down to Darkness Deep as Hell

Hubert drags Edelgard behind him as he flees toward his lair. He doesn’t know it but he is pulling her much more violently then he knew, leaving her with scrapes and bruising the wrist he held her by. She was moving as fast as she could, but her stride was much shorter, and the weight of the heavy costume dress made it hard to keep pace.

In a bit of a frenzy, as stomped on toward his lair, the phantom once again began to sing to Edelgard. This song was not a soothing serenade like it had the last time she took this journey, but this song was laced with with anger and hatred. The words were seething with negativity and it appeared as if he were possessed.

_ “Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! _

_ Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! _

_ Down that path into darkness, deep as hell!” _

He rounds her, directing his words now directly at her.

_ “Why, you ask, was I bound and chained _

_ In this cold and dismal place? _

_ Not for any mortal sin _

_ But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!” _

Knowing his anger isn’t for her, he resumes his unsteady march and his song.   
  


_ “Hounded out by everyone! _

_ Met with hatred everywhere! _

_ No kind word from anyone! _

_ No compassion anywhere!” _

As they arrive in his dungeon he begins to deflate. It feels wrong to be angry with Edelgard, and he looks at her and realizes the pain he has caused her. He moves away to grab a rag and tenderly wipe at the blood from one of the many scrapes she had received on the way down. She holds his face, and he looks up at her. With his eyes he is asking why is she so patient with him, why is she not fighting, why does she care, but his words never leave his tongue. 

~~

Ferdinand, guided by Jeritza reaches a stone stairwell. Jeritza hesitates, and holds Ferdinand back for a moment.

“Be careful down there, he can be… emotional. Watch your step, for this is as far as I dare go. This path should be safe but I have traversed it so many times there may be things I have forgotten.”

Ferdinand grabs Jeritza’s hand, “thank you, my friend.”

He dashes down the steps, taking as many at a time as he could. The stairwell looked like it could go on forever though, and as he leaned over the edge, his footing slipped. He plunged down the center of the spiral and as he flailed about, trying to find something to grab onto, his body smacked into the stony sides. He could feel the bruises blossoming across his limbs, but eventually he was able to slow the fall enough to fling himself over the side. It knocked the wind out of him, but as he regained the ability to breathe, he saw that only a bit further down there was water, so he let go again, and jumped into the water.

It was freezing cold. The air was once again pulled from his body and he inhaled a large mouthful of water. He pulled himself to the surface and he coughed and spluttered. Eventually enough water was out of his system for him to look around, and he saw that there was light coming from the far side of the water. His body was aching and tired from the fall but gathered the strength to swim toward it. The water gradually became shallower and shallower however, and nearly halfway there he was able to stand and begin to walk to the light.

~~

In the lair, Edelgard had let the phantom finish cleaning her wounds. She was still, however, trapped in the costume dress. If it was heavy before, the water from the lake had nearly doubled its weight. She must have looked miserable, as he got up and went to his room. He reemerged, holding a dress.

As he offered it to her, she took it, and as the question formed in her mouth, he hastily said, “this was from a project of mine, it may fit you…” 

She left the room as well, in order to change. It would take her a moment as she did so, so the phantom sat at his piano. The gravity of what he had done was starting to set it, and realized that perhaps his plan was the most ideal situation. He had hoped that Ferdinand would pursue them, but as he sat there, he realized that it was possible he was injured in the fire. He was starting to panic, and in an attempt to soothe himself, he started to play the ivory keys in front of him. He could be patient, and stave off the worrying, Ferdinand was hardy stock, so surely he was on his way.

Just as he was getting wrapped up in the song, Edelgard reappeared from changing. The phantom heard her quiet footsteps and looked up at her. She was absolutely radiant. The dress he had given her was all white, and fit her perfectly. Long before he had initially brought her to his lair he had crafted a wedding dress one night for her, in a rush of love and energy, but he was ashamed of it and had hidden it away, that is, until now. He was frozen where he sat, and the look on her face kept him from moving.

Her face was a combination of fear and confusion, in addition to anger and indignation. She watched as he sat stock still in place.

“Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh? What other reason could have, for having this so readily available? Can you explain this to me?”

He hesitated, as no one had ever spoken to him like before. He began to explain, “ that fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face—the infection which poisons my love for you; This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing.”

Unsure if that was what she was asking, he continued on, hoping that with enough information she would perhaps come to understand what he was trying to say. “A mask was my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. You’re the only that has shown me pity, my love, and though it pains me, I would implore you to face an eternity of this before your eyes.”

The emotions on her face slowly fade away. This wasn’t really the explanation she was hoping for - which would be why he had her size - but it said enough that she needed to have him understand what he was wrong about.

“Your face isn’t the reason I am afraid of you. Your actions, the fact that you’ve killed and have threatened to kill again, that’s the true horror.”

He looks away from her. There’s a part of him that knows he let himself become the monster people thought he was, and he regretted it, but another part of him felt vindicated, as he was only acting out what they thought of him anyway. The turmoil raged inside of him.

A splashing sound drew both of their attentions out towards the lake. They were both thrilled that Ferdinand was finally here, though neither of them realized the other was too.

A brief moment of jealousy washed over the phantom, he could take this moment to kill Ferdinand, as rival suitor for Edelgard. He could take some rope and wrap around that pretty neck and kill him right now. But, he fought the idea, as he considered how much he had come to care for the Vicomte. It was troublesome, but those darling eyes melted away his aggression.

Ferdinand had to fight to keep his face even. He had never seen the phantom unmasked, and even Edelgard’s description could not prepare for the horror of the reality in front of him. He was in love with the man behind the monster, and he held onto that to keep himself steady. Another thing keeping him steady, Edelgard looked absolutely radiant. Though her hair was mussed, and he could see some of the scrapes, the white wedding dress made her features glow.

Edelgard sees him staring and gives him a slight nod. Ferdinand crosses the threshold into the lair. The energy of the room is strange, but it’s full of hope. All three individuals are hoping for the same thing, and their chance to get their wish is now.

All three begin to speak at once, and the moment is awkward, but still joyful. The phantom retreats first, heading to sit and hide behind the piano. Edelgard laughs to hide her nerves, and she turns from the two men. Ferdinand, with as much grace as his battered body can muster, walks up to Edelgard, grabs her hand and brings her toward the phantom. 

As much as Ferdinand simply wants to drape himself and Edelgard over the object of their affections, he simply opts to stand them in front of the piano, so that they could speak with him, without making him feel trapped. Hubert appreciated this, as that urge to flee was still present, and feelings of guilt and shame were holding him back now, but he stayed, rooted to the piano bench.

Silence hung over them. Ferdinand was waiting for the phantom to look up at them. Edelgard squeezed his hand. They stood in anticipation, and watched as the phantom visibly relaxed. His shoulders loosened, and instead of perching on the piano bench, he let himself sit more fully on it. Finally, finally, he brought his gaze up toward the young couple in front of them.

His gaze met two patient, smiling faces. He could tell that both of them wanted to speak, but they were waiting still. Waiting for him. He was touched, but the guilt of what he was dragging them down into grew stronger. He fought with his feelings, trying to find the words to say. Of course he loved them, and if they were here and the play… Surely that would mean that his affection was returned, but they did not deserve to have to love a man like him. But, even if it were selfish, his heart craved the love they might give him.

Not trusting his speaking voice, be softly serenaded the duo, 

_ “Order your fine horses now... _

_ Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes... _

_ Nothing can save you now, that is if you choose me. _

_ Choose to share your lives with me _

_ Please be patient with your love _

_ Refuse me, now and be on your way _

_ This is the choice _

_ This is the point of no return…” _

His voice was strong as he sang, but he was crying. Tears flowed freely down his face. Edelgard and Ferdinand shared a look, and approached him from both sides. They each laid a comforting hand on him, and did their best to make him feel loved. She also lent for voice to his song once again, 

_ “My angel, my teacher, please believe  _

_ You are the owner of our hearts” _

“Dear phantom, dear angel, we love you,” Ferdinand added. 

As warmth blossomed in the phantom’s chest, he laid his hands over theirs. “Please,” he said, “call me Hubert.”

They both grinned, and as they shared a look, they leaned in and gave his unmasked face a kiss on each cheek. They lingered near him, and said, in each turn,

“I love you, Hubert.”

Hubert’s face heats up, and though he wants to hide his blushing face, he also doesn’t want to leave the nearness of his now lovers. But, the warmth of his face reminds him, he had just moments ago set fire to the opera house.

He stands up suddenly, and grabs both of their hands. He drags them toward one side of his lair. Letting go of them there, he heads to his room quickly, leaving no time for words, and grabs a cloak, his hat, a mask and a candlestick. Donning the clothes, he takes the candlestick and begins to bash in the mirrors around him. One of them reveals a secret tunnel. This would be their way out safely.

“We have to leave now. You are both in danger.”

He ushers them both into the tunnel and the trio makes their way out of the opera house, and into their new life together. 


	30. Life After the Affair

The door creaked as it was pushed open once more the nurse. She held it for the old Ferdinand, and let it swing back when she stepped forward to help him again. They made their way back to the carriage, purchase in hand. 

The trip home felt longer than the trip in had been, and he spent the entire time gazing wistfully out of the window. His nurse had chosen to sit with the carriage driver this time, and he appreciated hearing them quietly chatter. He could tell they were falling in love, and was more than happy to provide an opportunity like this so that they may spend more time together. 

The sound of their laughter made him grin, and he relaxed into his seat. Soon he fell asleep, and the rest of the ride was peaceful. 

When they reached the de Changy estate, the slow stop of the moment was enough to rouse him. Blinking awake, he let the nurse hand the music box to the driver and help him off the carriage. Being as old as he was, he wasn’t as spry as he used to be and appreciated the help he was offered. 

He stood away from the carriage and took the music box back. At this point, he held up his hand to them, “I will be fine from here, thank you.”

They walked off toward the barn together, and Ferdinand felt a bit of pride in his meddling skills. He refocused on his path inside, and slowly meanandered in. 

Inside the estate, it was quiet. He had staff, but at this time of day chores were already done and they were free to do as they pleased. This suited him well enough and headed toward a hallway in the west wing of the estate. He placed the music box on an end table in that hallway, facing a large antique mirror. Pleased with how it looked, he left the area to go to his study. Even though he was old, he did still have to manage the finances of the estate, and with a large investment coming to fruition soon, he needed to make sure all was well.

He let himself get lost in the numbers, and time soon got away from him. He didn’t realize how long he had been in the study, but at some point he heard a knock on the door. It was a frantic sort of knock, and he had to think a moment about who it may be.

_ Ah, they have found the surprise.  _

Standing and stretching, he made sure to take his time getting to the door. He was surprised they had contained themselves enough to mind his study and knock at all. He had a sly grin when he finally opened the door, not even trying to hide his glee at the reaction that was impending.

~~

The day had been entirely spent underground for Hubert. Today was a sensitive day, he had lost his home today, and it was also the anniversary of his horrid trial. He wanted to spend as much time hidden away as they would let him, so he could sulk and cry without making either of them feel bad.

He spent hours alone, striking deathly tunes from his piano. But, he still tired quickly, and had to rest often. During one of these rests, he sensed a presence. Edelgard, she had likely come down to try and help him feel better. She knew her singing always did, and he would admit it would be to hear at the moment.

She found him splayed across his piano, ungraceful as could be. Instead of trying to fix anything she simply began to sing. She sang and sang until his body, of its own will, drew up and began to play in accompaniment. He eventually joined her in singing, until a growl came from his stomach. 

It was dinner time, and he should finally emerge from his lair. Edelgard heard the sound and laughed, but soon, a sound came from her stomach as well. They met the other’s eye and decided without words it was time to return to the surface. 

The path was less treacherous as his previous lair had been, but he had done his best to do what he could within the bounds that were set for him. As the two approached the exit, a large portion of the wall moved from in front of them.

It slowly cycled to the side, and as it did, it revealed a momento from Hubert’s past. He gasped when he saw it, and darted over to get a closer look. Upon examination it was in fact the music box he had so long ago. He shouted for joy at the sight of it, and he knew who had to thank for it. Edelgard saw the gift as well, and smiled. She had been a part of the plan to find this gift. Keeping him occupied was her contribution to the effort.

They grinned at each other and made their way as fast as they could to the Vicomte’s study, where he would undoubtedly be. This was the fastest Hubert had moved in a long time, but Edelgard was able to keep up easily.

Upon reaching the closed door, he knocked breathlessly. This was a wonderful gift, and he must thank his lover as soon as possible.

They waited in agony for the door to open, trying to be mindful, even in this excited state. After what felt like years, the door creaked wide to show a grinning Ferdinand. His eyes met Hubert’s and he found that he was wrapped up in a hug before he could react. Hubert’s arms were around him, and they were joined by Edlegard’s. 

The trio stood like that, basking the love they shared, for some time, before Hubert drew back first, eyes full with tears.

“My beloved I must thank you for this, I had thought I would never see it again, not after… all that happened.”

Ferdinand merely rubbed his back. He and Edelgard shared a knowing look and with his other hand, he reached out to hold one of hers. 

Another growl from Hubert’s stomach intruded upon the moment, reminding them it was, in fact, time to eat. Giving a one final squeeze, the trio broke apart to head toward the dining room.

Today could be a happy day, for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an idea for a sequel, but idk if I'll ever get around to it


End file.
